Destiny's Email
by Anonymous Piggles
Summary: Clary doesn't want anything else in the world but to live a life like a normal teenage girl. Everything changes when she accidentally receives an email and finds herself drifting away from her old self; her normal self. Then a certain someone shows up at her house one day, bringing them closer together than ever. If an email was meant to drive two people together, would you reply?
1. The Email

**Still extremely confused, fanfiction confuses me . Moving on, I would like to present my very first FANFIC. I except reviews and so on, but for those of you who will actually like this, do not expect me to update regularly. I'm still busy. Well, let's START! I would love to right in present tense, but sadly I make dreadful mistakes when doing that, so don't count on it. By the way this story was inspired by of course The Mortal Instruments and the book "This is what Happy Looks Like" by Jennifer E. Smith. The beginning may seem similar for those who have read the book, but I swear it is a different plot. Not that the email addresses are fake websites (or should be) because I don't want anyone actually searching these emails up. For your information the emails should still be fake.**

 **This story will always and forever be rated T, though there will be M chapters and I will also warn you guys before an M chapter, it could be simple or a bit hardcore, depends where this story is going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the content. I just make the stuff realistic**

~* Chappie 1 *~

Cities were great, so alive and bustling with activity. As much as Clary wanted to live in the big city, she just couldn't. Clary's mom was insistent on keeping the only dry cleaners in the town going. Clary anxiously looked forwards to her senior year at the town's public school. Trying to break her tedious summer break; Wake up, help out at the dry cleaner's, get home and read. She wished for an occasional thrill. And it finally happened one day.

* * *

To: TheC'Fray  
From: Pointy_Beak  
Subject: (no subject)

 _Hey could you drop me off at the studio later today? My car is at the repair place._

* * *

Clary stared at her computer for a while, pondering whether or not to reply. The person could easily be a psycho-killer. Yet, Clary got a feeling the guy - or girl - just accidentally emailed her. She clicked the reply button before she changed her mind.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: Re: (no subject)

 _I think you got the wrong email. Whoever you are I'm definitely not going to drop you off at some studio._

* * *

Almost immediately, another email popped up in her inbox. Out of pure curiosity, she read it.

* * *

To: TheC'Fray  
From: Pointy_Beak  
Subject: Re: (no subject)

 _Sorry, got a new address and still getting contacts wrong._

* * *

Clary recalled what it was like first getting her email. The countless replies from strangers that were both polite and frightening. She felt a pang of sympathy for the guy, and stupidly replied once again.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: Re: (no subject)

 _It's fine, stinks getting new emails. Gonna have to add all those new contacts in :/ Sucks to be you._

* * *

As soon as Clary clicked send, she regretted it. Never. Talk. To. Strangers. Rule number one on her mother's one rule list. The clock beeped beside her, signaling that it was 11:30pm. She shut her laptop and placed it on the floor beside her bed. Clary bundled herself up in the thin linen. Not thinking much about the email exchange with "Pointy_Beak".

 **You like? I know very, very, VERY extremely similar to the beginning of "This is what Happy Looks Like" like I said, it shall change later. R &R, so excited to see the comments. Hopefully I'll update sometime this week. While editing this, I noticed... THE END OF THE EMAILS DON'T SHOW! Whatever... right? Extra message from later me:**

 **All those viewers abandoning this story after only the first chapter, please _READ ON!_ It gets good, I swear.**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	2. Unexpected Travels

**I figured out a way to update quicker! Do it during school… or more like before school. I need to know if you guys prefer longer chapters and less frequent updates or shorter chapters and updates daily.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, I just make them realistic 0.-**

 _~* Chappie 2 *~_

One month, three weeks and five days. That's how long Jace has been emailing her; at least he thinks it's a her from the countless number of traits he had learned about her.

Even with all the studio business, Jace had been able to email "TheC'Fray" every night. She would tell him about herself, and he would tell her about himself. That was risky. If this girl figured out who he really was, his new address would go public and once again his inbox would be full of fan mail.

He knew he had thought it through, and this girl definitely didn't seem like she cared about the movie business. So every time she would write him, he would write without hesitation.

Over the past 2 months, he had learned her age; 17. And that she lived in a small town in Ohio called Burnsash. He knew she loved to draw, and that she worked part-time at a laundromat.

In turn, Jace would talk about himself; his appearance, which he purposely made uglier than his real life look. Jace wasn't going to lie to himself. He definitely wasn't ugly. Though he deliberately didn't tell C'Fray about his career and fame. It would ruin whatever they had.

While surfing the web, he felt his phone buzz from on his lap.

"Hello?" Jace asked.

"JACE! We're shooting a scene tomorrow in Miami. Go pack, and hurry, the flight leaves soon."

By this time, Jace was used to having no notice before he traveled. His manager, Magnus, was very disorganized when it came to movie shoots.

"How long?"

"About a month, pack enough this time. Last time we went somewhere for a scene, you ran out of clothes."

"I remember that, there's no need-"

Magnus ended the call before Jace could finish.

He quickly whipped open his laptop and wrote a quick email to TheC'Fray.

* * *

To: TheC'Fray  
From: Pointy_Beak  
Subject: Re: Happy Days

 _Looks like another annoying day at work -.-_

* * *

Jace hastily shoved his laptop into his case, and then threw his emergency stack of clothing into his black suitcase. Jace's fingers glided over keys as he texted Magnus; _On my way to the studio_.

It took approximately two minutes and twenty seconds to walk to the studio; three blocks down from his apartment. There was no need to knock, so he shoved open the door with his suitcase following after him. Jace didn't believe in having someone do everything for him. Everyone was human, even if Jace was famous, he could lug his own suitcase.

Magnus rose from one of the plush sofas in the studio lobby with a scowl on his face. Jace cast him a perplexed look; I'm not late.

Magnus sighed exasperatedly, "What do you want this time?"

Jace stared at him with fake shock. "When have I ever asked for more?"

"I know you want to change something. Might as well write it in black marker the size of your ego."

"I'm offended," Jace replied, mocking a hurt face and placing a hand on his chest. Magnus fixed his multi-colored eyes on Jace's face. "Fine," Jace said, giving up his act, "I want to shoot the scene in Burnsash, Ohio."

"No."

"But-"

"No. The flight has been booked for tonight, and the scenes have been planned. I am not going to change everything just because you want to shoot in some other unknown country."

"I have a good reason."

"You have a good _excuse._ Not reason."

"Fine then. If you won't let me shoot in Ohio, then I'm not going to act."

"You'll destroy your own career. What should I care?"

"If I fail in the movie business, then who would you be managing?"

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. Clearly lost for words. His eyes radiated defeat, and his mouth was turned down in a puzzled frown.

"Tell be the new information, and I swear I'll be there," Jace said.

Going to Ohio! Jace thought. Even he was surprised Magnus let him change the set to Ohio. Jace felt giddy. And he _never_ felt giddy.

" _Wait!"_ a voice called from behind Jace, who had just drove the studio door open. He swiveled around to see Magnus casually leaning against one of the longer couches. Magnus ran a slender hand through his uneven hair. "Flight leaves in an hour. There's no point of leaving when you will just have to come right back."

Jace turned back around to face the vacant lot and let a long grin spread across his face.

 **;-; I was trying to make this my first 1K chapter, but then I realized how late it was, and that I had to wake up early tomorrow because SCHOOL. Maybe next time. Please tell me how lengthy you all want chapters to me.**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	3. Regrettable Visits

**Like I said in chapter 1, I gave credit to the book, "This is what Happy Looks Like". That book (and TMI) pretty much inspired the whole story; or at least the beginning. I am aware that this story begins pretty much the same as This is what Happy Looks Like, but I just couldn't get the thought out of my head once it was there. I swear I will change the actual story. Still, the meetup will be similar. ALSO! I must commend those of you who have written stories that are just even 20K. I remember reading chapters that had 4K; ONE CHAPTER. Anyway,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, I just make them realistic. AND I don't own "** **This is what Happy Looks Like" and I will try my best to tweak the beginning, but please please PLEASE support that the start should and will be similar.**

 _~* Chappie 3 *~_

Clary felt sluggish. The AC had broken down yesterday in the middle of the night. As much as the AC really didn't help, she felt like a fried piece of chicken. Purple half-moons shadowed underneath Clary's eyes, and her body ached to summarize the rest of the pain.

With a messenger bag slung across one shoulder, she painfully made her way to her shift at The Laundromat. The Laundromat was a revolting building. The paint was peeling of and windows were covered in multiple layers of grime and dust.

A rusty bell chimed when Clary pushed open the front door. Although she was particularly petite, Clary still had to squeeze her was to the front desk due to multiple piles of clean - and dirty - laundry.

Not five minutes after Clary opened shop, the belled jingled again. In stepped Isabelle, looking more disheveled than usual. Usually, her long hair was actually combed, and she didn't wear pajamas outdoors. Clary stared at Isabelle's appearance a bit longer. Contemplating about what had happened this time.

Isabelle let out a high-pitched squeal that sounded quite like an animal. "Did you hear?" she asked in a way that made me feel like I was meant to know something.

"Er... I can hear, but if there is something that I'm meant to know, I don't think I 'heard'" Clary replied.

"Jace! He's coming to shoot some of his new movie here! In Burnsash!" Isabelle screeched, looking outraged.

"I don't exactly _care_ about that stuff."

"Sure you do! You watched his movies, and I know you liked them. Like his movie, "In the Shadows" and the spin-off "The Dark Sun". Oh and remember that educational movie he did, "Boy to Man"? Still gives me shivers." Isabelle visibly shuddered when she said that.

"If I watched them it doesn't necessarily mean I _like_ them. Nonetheless get me all fangirl over them," Clary announced indignantly, then added, "I prefer fangirling over animes, which I will not dare to begin listing."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and leaned back against the counter. "Please just seem a little bit excited for me? I might get a chance to meet him! What if he really likes me and-and-"

"No. He will not ask you out. No. He will not befriend you. No. He will not sign some disgusting place on your body. No. I will not pretend to feel enthusiastic! Ok? And from all the animes I read, the guy never pays attention to the girls who push themselves on to him. Keep a calm demeanor and what could go wrong?"

Clary turned around to dump a new pile of laundry into a washing machine, but she could sense Isabelle burning holes into her back.

When Clary whirled back around, washing her hands clean of the filth buried in the dirty laundry, Isabelle seemed to be mesmerized by something on her phone. It wasn't a new phone, nor was it that old. Just a fat, oblong rectangle covered in sparkles and plastic jewels in effort to make it look fancy.

"Oh my god," Isabelle breathed out, "Oh my GOD!" She repeated. Then she did her famous high-pitched squeal. "He's arriving today! Not even late at night, but in like-like an HOUR! Dammit, I have to get ready! Even you look better than me, and you're wearing a jacket and jeans." Isabelle's eyes reflected disgust.

"Wow thanks, I feel so appreciated," Clary responded sarcastically.

"Forget it. If you don't want to take up this opportunity, then fine. Your lose." Isabelle huffed and stomped out of the room. Clary stared till the door slid shut, and the bell stopped ringing.

Usually, business was quite slow during early mornings, so Clary snatched her ancient phone out of the messenger bag, then opened up her email.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: Re: Annoyed

 _My friend is always fangirling about movie-stars. Why did this guy want to come to_ FLORIDA? Nonetheless Burnsash.

* * *

Nearly a minute after Clary pressed send, another email popped up in her inbox.

* * *

To: TheC'Fray  
From: Pointy_Beak  
Subject: Re: Annoyed

 _Wonder what it's like, huh._

* * *

Clary smiled inwardly. She would never want to know what it was like to be famous. Everyday was strived to be lived as a normal teenager; with an exception of an occasional piece of art in a gallery.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: The'CFray  
Subject: Re: Annoyed

 _Nope. Definitely no. I would not enjoy having a bunch of fans bursting my personal bubble. I bet some people would like it though, millions of fans around the world adoring you._

* * *

To: TheC'Fray  
From: Pointy_Beak  
Subject: Re: Annoyed

 _Sure. Celebrities must love the paparazzi (note the sarcasm)._

* * *

Before Clary could see a reply, she heard a loud chirp of conversation outside the vigorously hovered over letters and texted her mom about leaving her shift. Once the hum of conversation halted, she followed close behind the crowd to see where they were all headed to. Though Clary already knew.

Clary caught snatches of conversation from the crowd ahead. Normal things like, "Do I look okay?" or "I could be his next hook-up!" Then there were disturbing parts like, "Do you think my skirt flaunts enough of my sculpted ass?" and "He _has_ to sign my boob. It's a double D and I rubbed to nipples to make it all perky."

Shudders coursed through Clary's body. How much girls fawned over celebrities. It was sickening.

A sleek black car was visible now. The dense crowd huddled around it. Clary didn't need anyone to inform her who was coming out. It was quite obvious.

 **Ta da! 1K chapter. I believe the more reviews, favs and follows I get, the longer the chappies shall be. I much appreciate them all because it keeps me going. That part about the fan's conversations was a tee bit inapro-pro, but I'm not changing the rating to M just for that.**

 **-That Piggles .3.**


	4. Stranger Danger

**I rated this fanfic T because of mentions of sexual areas, scandalous clothing, seduction and minor bad language. There is NOT be physical harassment and actual sexual intercoure. Unless you guys think this should be rated M, please PM or review. I'm glad I found a good way to get a majority of my chapters written ;). Also, thanks to the 9 reviewers, much appreciate the constructive criticism and compliments :].**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing of the books, "This is what Happy Looks Like" and "The Mortal Instruments" belong to me. i just choose to dump them in a blender and make a smoothie.**

 _~* Chappie 4 *~_

Jace watched as the van with "fake him" drove up near the pier. The crowd of fans - mostly females - shuffled around, surrounding the van. That was Jace's cue to get out of his car, 300 meters away.

Cautiously, Jace rolled down the window, sticking his head out, and looking both ways. The streets in front of his car were lacking any sound. So Jace swung open the car door, and ducked his head under his baseball cap.

Then it went wrong.

A tall girl - almost taller than Jace himself - was shuffling down the street. Not exactly looking where she was going. Before Jace could say anything, she knocked both of them to the ground.

"Sorry, sorry," she murmured, quickly jumping up to her feet and brushing her clothes.

Jace too, got up. The girl stared at him. He eyed her suspiciously. "I'll just be going," Jace said in a fake deep voice.

"You're Jace Herondale," the girl breathed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who-" he cut off in the middle of his sentence. He saw the cap on the ground and quickly came to his senses. The fans had also turned their heads towards him, each head mirroring the same shocked faces.

"Ok, ok tell you what. If you help me, then," Jace paused, "I don't know, just please help me."

The girl nodded, and grabbed Jace's elbow gesturing for him to follow.

Her long legs strode down the sidewalk; dark hair blowing behind her.

This could easily be the girl Jace had been emailing. She looked 17-ish and was a girl. Obviously she was a girl. Frankly, any 17-year-old girl he passed could be Fray.

"Hurry!" Long-Legs shouted from ahead.

Long-Legs walked into a nearby purple colored house, and held open the door. Jace didn't think much when he stumbled inside, slamming the door behind him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jace asked, breathing heavily. "Keep me hostage forever, try to hook-up with me or get me to touch some... area?"

The girl looked at him as if she was looking at a new species landing a spaceship onto a front lawn. "Neither. Did you know there is something called 'nice people' in the world? You probably didn't because I heard no thank you."

Jace grinned. His famous million dollar grin. "Good to know that. I'll keep it in mind next time when I'm running away from a mob of female fans." he still mentioned no 'thank you'.

"This isn't my house," the girl said, then added when Jace's eyes widened. "It's my friend's, don't worry. But still, once the fans give up, you leave. Clary- I mean my friend could come back any time."

Jace peered out a grime covered window. Clusters of fans walked in circles, wondering where the hell Jace could have gone. Then one of them walked up to the house. Jace heard a lock click, and a figure stalked inside.

 **If you guys are going to click the "fav" or "follow" button, I would really love if you just type something in the review box quickly. I am extremely eager to make my story as best as it can be. But I need to know what about it that must be improved! I much appreciate the favs and follows still though. Never thought I'd get this many comments :D. Plus, sorry about the short chapter, I wanted a cliffy, except I didn't want to drone on about the first part. By the way, for the previous chapter, Clary isn't a stalker, she was just curious.**

 **-That Piggles .3.**


	5. Flaunt to Flatter

**WHOOP! A tenth of a hundred reviews! (10 if you can't calculate that or are too lazy to) Double posting for one day due to the 10 reviews :D. Happy days XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMI or This is what Happy Looks Like. Have fun reading!**

 _~* Chappie 5 *~_

Do you usually expect a maniac that is your best friend to be camping out with some boy? That was what Clary walked right into when she strode into _her_ house. A masculine screech pierced the air. At first, Clary thought it was herself screaming, then she thought it was Isabelle. Turns out it was the blond guy, screaming his pretty head off.

Clary surveyed the guy. Perfectly unkept hair on top of a lean face. Pale deep-set eyes, a full mouth and a long nose were arranged flawlessly in the exact places. Saying he was hot was talking about his ripped body. Saying he was handsome was describing his magnificent face. Saying he was beautiful, well that meant the elegance shining through his good looks. Blond Guy would have been beautiful... if he hadn't been Jace Herondale shattering the silent air with an impossibly high octave scream.

"Would you care to introduce me to your new friend Isabelle?" Clary beckoned towards Jace who had finally stopped yelling.

Before Isabelle could answer, Jace cut in. "I am Jace Herondale, if you haven't noticed already. Your lovely friend here er..."

"Isabelle," Isabelle supplied.

"Your lovely friend here, Isabelle, was just saving me from some insane females. I thank you for your help, but I must be going now." Jace started towards the door, but Clary dauntingly placed a firm palm against his abdomen.

"Not so fast Blondie. You," Clary gestured to the other two in the room, "are going to explain to me exactly what happened. No lies. And I really don't care if you're famous, it doesn't allow you to break into people's houses."

"Well, misses lady with the attitude, if you would really like to know what happened, I suggest you throw me outside into the fans."

Clary contemplated for a bit. "Sure, why don't I do that." She grabbed his bicep, and tugged him towards the door.

"No! Clary you can't do that!" Isabelle shrieked.

"Damn, for a girl that size sure has quite a bit of strength," Jace muttered. Clary spun her head around and glared at him.

"I'll leave Clary, just let the fans clear out first then I swear I'll get out of your face," Isabelle continued, ignoring Jace.

"Ugh, whatever. I owe you one anyway, for covering my shift earlier this week," Clary sighed, hanging her bag on the coat rack. "Make yourselves comfortable. This fans aren't going to leave anytime soon."

"Great! I'll get the snacks!"

Jace stood awkwardly in front of the door. "This is a first," Clary said, "Jace Herondale feeling uncomfortable. Go help Isabelle or something, I could care less."

On his way to the kitchen, he tripped on the rug. Jace smiled sheepishly then ducked his head and continued onwards. Clary just shook her head at his retreating frame.

She hunted through her bag and seized her phone.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: Re: WTH?

 _When the day couldn't have gotten worse, it does. It's my whole life :I_

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: Re: WTH?

 _Btw, don't even think about asking why my day was horrible. I will not email you for the next week if you do. You have been warned..._

* * *

" _Who're you emailing?"_

Clary inwardly yelped, but fortunately managed to stay calm on the outside. "Hmm?"

"You were emailing someone, and I asked who?"

"And you think it's fine to barge into people's houses. Makes sense, you seem to have no respect of other people's privacy."

Jace rolled his eyes. "A boyfriend? An uncle? How bad could it be if you can't tell me. Must be something really secret."

 _"Secret?"_ Isabelle's voice asked from the kitchen door.

Mental facepalm. Clary sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands up above her head. "If you two are trying to dig into my personal business, then I _will_ kick you out. So unless you want to be trampled. Shut. Up."

Jace eyed Clary suspiciously, then turned away. "I think it's fine now. The shrieking seemed to have stopped." Then added, "Nice meeting you all, I guess." Jace handed Isabelle a slip of paper and made a phone with his hands.

The door slammed shut behind Jace.

"You couldn't have been so rude."

"Me? Rude? I didn't notice."

Isabelle pretended to seem oblivious and instead directed her attention to the slip of paper. Her look became incredulous. "No way. No _way!_ Jace Herondale, asked me out to dinner! Tonight, at that old Chinese restaurant around the corner."

Clary offered a small smile. "Come on, I'll help you get ready."

* * *

The whole way, Clary jogged after Isabelle. Trying to match long her long strides.

Isabelle's room looked like it was in the midst of a storm. She maneuvered around stray lacy articles of lingerie and piles of clothing. Opening the closet, dresses began spilling out. Gold, long, tight, revealing. You name it.

Clary just threw them all onto the ground and plucked the middle one. It was a short, dark blue dress. Simple and elegant.

"Perfect!" Isabelle cried, and snatched the dress out of Clary's arms. She striped down to her undergarments right in front of Clary - who did her best to shield her eyes - and pulled on the tight dress with a grunt. It was... nice if you wanted to flaunt some areas not meant to be looked at. The large diamond shaped slit on the chest area was a quite big and showed off quite a bit of Isabelle's deep, cavernous cleavage. Other than the cut-out, the dress was way low cut on the chest almost flaunting half of her upper-breast. _And_ , it was impossibly high on the bottom, showing off the beginning and the outline of her bubbly ass. The dress itself would have been great on Clary's tiny figure. But on Isabelle, well she looked like a desperate striper, especially since Clary just noticed the see-through area along the tight sides. Once again, flaunting the side of Isabelle's breasts and hips.

"You look, good." Clary managed to sputter.

"I know. I love how much boob it shows, you think Jace'll like it?" Isabelle questioned, admiring herself in the mirror and running her fingers along her curves.

"Yeah, sure. Don't wear a bra though, it'll be a bit weird."

"No duh, of course not. Bra straps ruin EVERYTHING. But even _with_ a bra, my nipples are already perking up and poking through the fabric. Please don't tell me I'll have to rub them again like that last time, I almost wet my self with that pleasure."

Ignoring her scarring comment, Clary turned back around as Isabelle slipped on her clothes again. Jace probably thought Isabelle was different from the other girls, but he was too blind to see how similar she was.

 **Well, I'm officially going to change the rating to T+ (my made up rating), though seriously, I need to know what you guys think it's rated.**

 **-That Piggles .3.**


	6. Scrambled Pieces

**I'm surprised; I got over double the amount of follows than reviews or favs. I** _ **also**_ **noticed I got like 1,300 views and nothing close to that many comments :I. Guys, don't be afraid to review, fav or follow. Show your appreciation. One more thing, say goodbye to double postings in one day. I don't get many comments about the chapters** _ **at all**_ **. Moving on, I prefer to have a bit of sexual themes in the story, but not hardcore.**

 **Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah I don't own This is what Happy Looks Like (TIWHiLL) or TMI, LET'S GET MOVING.**

 _~* Chappie 6 *~_

Isabelle's personality really reminded Jace of the girl he was emailing. Both didn't seem to care about what others thought of them but more like what they enjoyed doing. Jace had been anxiously waiting inside the Chinese restaurant for ten minutes, and still there was no sign of any girl coming in.

Astonishingly, hardly any fans and paparazzi managed to figure out where Jace was eating tonight. But all of them gave up when they noticed how stingy the place was. No one wanted to advertise an old restaurant in _their_ magazine.

A familiar girl stalked into the restaurant, deliberately swaying her hips from side to side, and sucking in her stomach. Jace made sure his jaw wasn't hanging open. These were the type of girls Jace would occasionally bang when he went to parties, but that only happened twice. And he was a bit tipsy.

Who Jace thought was a girl who kept to herself sat herself in the seat, adjusting her 'dress' so the neckline was lower than before.

"Hey," Isabelle said in a throaty voice, once again adjusting her skimpy outfit.

"Um, hey Isabelle," Jace said uneasily.

Isabelle leaned forwards to look at the menu in Jace's hand. Jace shuffled back in his seat a little, uncomfortable of how close Isabelle was to him, and how close he was to her chest. Even though Jace had a full-time movie career, he was still a teenage boy and it was difficult not to just reach up and grope those two round mounds. No- Jace was changing, he was no longer careless about his actions, he could control himself. Even in front of a hot girl.

Isabelle grinned as if she could listen to his thoughts. "What you getting?"

"Sweet and sour pork sounds good, how about you?"

"I'm going to get a salad, might not be on the menu, but how hard can it be to whip up some lettuce?" Isabelle remarked.

Jace just grunted as a response. Waving over a waiter, he ordered for both of them.

How hard could it be to start a simple conversation? Extremely hard with Isabelle who didn't seem to like talking.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" Jace tried again for the seventh time that evening.

"I usually hang out with that red head you met earlier. Fray."

 _Fray._ Like from the email TheC' _Fray_. Jace's eyes enlarged significantly. He scooted back so much in his chair, he almost fell backwards. He rapidly stood upright and shot his chair under the table.

"I-I really have to go. Long story. I've just been looking for someone, and- I just really need to go."

Isabelle nodded politely, "Sure, go ahead. I understand."

Jace jogged out, bumping into tables in his haste. The damp evening air curled the ends of his hair. Bounding down the street, he swiveled his head back in forth, scanning for a small, green house.

At the end of the street, none of the houses seemed recognizable. He turned down the next street and repeated. Jace had turned down five streets, but still didn't notice any green house.

Then he bumped into a wall. He sweeped himself off a bit and continued forwards, almost tripping over an arm. An _arm?_ He continued gazing up till he reached the face.

The figure groaned and shifted into a kneeling position. _She_ shook her bright hair out of her face. Jace knew the face immediately.

"Clary," he wheezed.

The face's head shot up and stared at him. The large stars were reflected on her eyes.

"Yes?"

 **R &R. If you're going to read, I would really want some suggestions on my writing. Just scroll down to the bottom and type something quickly. I'm was a bit busy today, so the chapter's not the longest. The rating is officially going to be changed to M now.**

 **-That Piggles .3.**


	7. Tryhards Shatter

**Sadly, I was extremely busy this morning. Waking up at 5am to swim till 8am isn't very fun, especially since right after that I have to go to the dentist. Thank you for all the suggestions, longer chapters and more description... COMING UP. Also I decided to change the rating back to T, I will just put a very obvious warning before the M part.**

 **I am also typing from my phone, so be ready for spelling errors and 'Jace' autocorrecting to 'Have'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own TIWHiLL or TMI I just found a way to stick one into the other.**

~* Chappie 7 *~

Pain shot up Clary's pale arm when she put weight on it. She had landed on it when falling back. Then someone had carelessly kicked her injured ar; not helping the injury at all.

"Clary," someone said. The someone as the guy who pushed her to the ground and kicked her arm.

Clary stared up at the speaker. Of course, it just had to be that girl swooning dyed blond jerk of a movie star.

"Yes?" Clary responded, using her good arm to push hair back behind her ear.

"Sorry you bumped into me, always look where you're going," Jace said flashing a smile.

Clary rolled her eyes and let out an irritated snort. Obviously Jace wasn't going to admit what _he_ did wrong. Blame it on the helpless girl. "Definitely. _I_ have to look where I'm going." As Clary made an effort to stand up, she accidentally used her right hand, and fell back on to the ground. Using everything in her power to not scream out in pain.

"Need a hand?" Jace asked, evidently pushing concern into his voice. He held a slender hand down towards her.

Almost smacking his out reached hand, Clary replied, "No, I don't need help. I can get up myself." Clary made a show of standing up swiftly, cradling her wrist close to her chest. "Aren't you supposed to be with Isabelle? Wait, let me guess, you saw some other gorgeous girl, ditched my best friend then ran off when the other girl didn't want you."

Jace scowled coldly at her. "No. Just finished early."

Even with Clary standing, she just reached the middle of Jace's neck; right where his Adam's Apple was bobbing up and down. He had to tilt his head down almost 90 degrees to look Clary in the eye.

"And why are you running around this neighborhood at this time?" Clary questioned, forcing a stoic expression on to her face.

"I could ask the same to you."

They stared at each other accusingly for the longest time till Jace, astonishingly, broke off. Then to Clary's amazement said, "My car is at the repair place." After that, Jace shoved his hands in his pockets before he walked off, nodding his head down to hide his well known face from the public.

Bewildered, Clary watched as Jace vanished around the corner. It had to be a coincidence that Jace partially knew the sentence of the first email Clary had received from Pointy_Beak. But how ironic it was that Jace blurted it out randomly.

Baffled, Clary returned home, determined to send an email to question Pointy_Beak.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: Re: (no subject)

 _Craziest thing happened today, and I don't even know where to begin to start._

* * *

An email didn't pop up right away like usual. But as Clary was about to get into bed, her phone flooded the pitch black room with a the dim light of her phone screen.  
The screen read: One new email. She hurriedly opened it up.

* * *

To: TheC'Fray  
From: Pointy_Beak  
Subject: Re: (no subject)

 _I already know. No need to drone about it._

* * *

If Clary hadn't known better, she would think she had a stalker. But Clary knew what the reply meant. And as much as Clary didn't want to believe it, the email only confirmed what she had feared.

It was true what Jace mentioned earlier was one of the first things that started the email chain. And it was also true that the guy on the other side was Jace Herondale. Clary had been so blind. The way Jace had asked if he could be picked up at the studio. Even his email address was related to his name!

Now that Clary thought about it, it was peculiar that an eighteen year old boy had just gotten a new email address.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: Re: (no subject)

 _If you really know what happened to me today, then tell me._

* * *

Unlike before, the reply came promptly. But Clary, too scared to read the reply slapped it face down on her night table, turning it off.

Like every night, she pulled the covers over her shoulders and buried her head into the pillow. The warm duvet helped take her mind off the reply. Just long enough to fall into darkness.

*o.o*

Clary sat bolt upright the next morning. Staring through bleary eyes out the window. She wiped a trail of drool off from the side of her mouth then ran her left hand through her bed head. Finally narrowing her eyes on the phone.

She didn't forget the events of yesterday night; she couldn't.

Grabbing her phone before she could stop herself, she read the email Pointy_Beak, or Jace, had sent her yesterday night.

* * *

To: TheC'Fray  
From: Pointy_Beak  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
You met the guy on the other side of the email.

* * *

 **I wish I could keep writing, but I enjoy cliffs so... No thanks. Compliments, accepted. Criticism, accepted. Suggestions, accepted. Reviewers, I did my best to write up to your expectations. Thank you all for the compliments too! Also, when I'm not writing about something I made up fully, it is a lot harder to write long long chapters than I thought. If you guys don't mind POV changes in the middle of one chapter, then I'll happily write 3K long chapters, and maybe even in the span of 1-3 days.**

 **THIS IS NOT AN EXTRA CHAPTER. I just wanted to start writing another fic, and this is a preview. Tell me if you guys like it:**

Lieutenant Wilson leads Clary into the underground base of Seno. She follows closely behind, not wanting to get lost in the enormous centre. Teenagers - some older, some younger - are shuffling around the ground floor, flooding through the same door near the back.

Just yesterday, Clary had gotten a Neural Chip planted into her brain to get her to think faster. The day before, Clary had been sitting at home painting the beautiful scenery outside her home.

Stepping in behind Wilson, the spotless elevator doors slammed shut. The floor was transparent, and Clary, mesmerised, watched as the groups of kids shirk into tiny little specks. Lieutenant Wilson pressed a hand to her back to beckon her out of the elevator. A young girl was standing at attention in front of the elevator.

Lieutenant saluted to the girl. "Emily, show our newest member to her room?" Wilson stated it like a question, but he was clearly a superior, so it was more of a demand.

Clary gazed over at Emily. Information popped up at the top right corner of Clary's vision.

Name: Emily Carstairs  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Level IV Glax  
Area: Combat, Erming Division

"Nice to meet you Emily," Clary greeted, sticking out her hand.

"You too, Clary," Emily replied, then added, "Level I Klin, you'll move up fast, no one stays a Klin longer than a year."

Clary offered her a small smile. More information sprouted up into Clary's head informing her that 'Klin' meant newbie, and 'Glax' was like an intermediate student.

"You see, Seno has divided up the kids here into two divisions, Ermind and Mrithe. They mix the areas up so that each division is balanced. From what I saw one your profile, you seem to have no specialised area. No problem though, once training starts up, you'll shoot past everyone else."

They entered a modest room with a bunk bed pushing to the corner and a desk pushed in the other corner. Two large outlets in the wall had wires hanging out from them. _Neural Wires._ They helped load data and connect you to the internet.

Emily continued, "You'll be rooming with me, at least until you get promoted."

"What happens if you aren't promoted?"

"Well, those guys usually disappear from the face of the earth. Literally. There's no way to take out the computer from their brain, and if the newbie spreads information about Seno to the world, here comes another world war." Emily kept a light tone, except Clary new she was serious. There really was no way around it; Clary had to be promoted.

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	8. Triumphant Attempts

**Sadly, next next week on October 26-30, I have this school trip called PEAK. And guess what... no electronics ;-;. So that also means I won't be updating. I will update on Sunday before the trip, and hopefully the day I come back. Back to the story. The relationship isn't building. Like _at all_. I understand that. No one likes a steep staircase, it's better when the stairs are gradual. So get over it.**

 **Disclaimer: TMI and TIWHiLL do not belong to me nor does any of the content. Though I hope you like my stories.**

 _~* Chappie 8 *~_

Jace wanted to be pissed. He _should_ be pissed. But every time he thought of Clary, he couldn't bring himself to be agitated. Maybe Clary just didn't like his cocky demeanour and his natural charm. Nevertheless, who _didn't_ fall in love with Jace Herondale at first sight? Clary clearly didn't.

Yesterday night had been nerve racking. And Jace had preformed with the most intimidating directors, and disturbing scripts. And he found it hard to talk to a girl. Something had to be off. It wasn't hard for Jace to approach anyone; particularly girls.

When Jace had hinted about the first email, he couldn't bear to see her expression after that. He had run off. Hopefully Clary took the indication properly and noticed that Pointy_Beak was Jace. Then he saw an email in his generally abandoned inbox. Clary's email certified she didn't understand what Jace had mentioned. Being Jace, he didn't give a direct reply, it was implicit but still suggested who Jace really was.

There was no reply from Clary's side. Jace had stayed up till 1 am anticipating her respond. He was going to speak to Clary again today. No doubt. The only dilemma was if Clary didn't want to talk to him. That would break Jace. Without his fans, he was alone. No real friends, family, acquaintances.

Jace was regularly oblivious to activity around him. It finally all came back to Jace, speeding into him and cutting through his heart. Now more than ever, he wanted someone else in his life. Someone permanent. It had been just himself since his parents had died at ten. Just ten.

The blazing sun reflected against Jace's priceless sunglasses; humidity was beginning to form a layer of sweat against his palms.

Arranging his hair so none of the soft, blond strands stuck out, Jace propped a baseball cap onto his head. The street outside his hotel was foreign in the daylight. Though Jace still recognised Clary's green house standing out from the other faded colors.

Just before Jace's knuckles touched the wooden door. He paused. What if Clary's parents were in there? How would they react when they saw a movie-star asking for their daughter?

Sighing, Jace sat on the steps and rested his head on his knees. Suppressed voices sounded on the opposite side of a door. Then the doorknob shook as someone turned it. Silently shooting to his feet, Jace rearranged his profile. A red head paced out of the door, not making it a step before being tackled by Jace.

But the red head seemed taller than Clary. And somewhat leaner. The woman looked up at Jace in confusion, which soon became furious when she realised Jace's identity.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"I'm here to see your daughter. Yesterday I met with her, and she requested my presence today," Jace replied, monotonous.

"You actually came. You accepted _my_ daughters request to meet her. Really," the woman replied, seeming to suspect something untrue.

Jace's breath hitched, but continued as smoothly as he could. "Could you get her out here? She can explain why I'm here. Please?"

As if thinking Jace would make a break and run, the woman fixed her eyes onto Jace, then shouted, "Clary! Could you come down here please?"

Steps echoed, then footsteps sounded by the door. Clary stood. Expression not changed by Jace's appearance. "Jace, right? Why may you be gracing us with your company today?"

Jace opened his mouth, then closed it quickly. Thinking of the right words to say. "Clary, you know me. From yesterday night, remember? I accidentally knocked you down," Jace protested.

The other woman, most likely Clary's mom, quickly perceived that she was on longer needed and slid back into the house.

Clary didn't speak until her mom was out of sight. "What are you doing here?" Clary asked, emotion soaking back into her voice.

"You know why. I'm pretty sure the events of last night struck you as shocking. It's no different to me. I don't want to start something big, just want to continue what we have in the email chain in real life. As friends."

Clary squinted her eyes till they were slits. Pondering about her options. "Why, out of every girl and boy in the world, you chose me?"

"You, don't seem to think that I'm so much better just because I'm the famous Jace Herondale," Jace answered. "In fact, you seem to think less of me because I'm famous," he added.

"The paparazzi better not be tailing me then." Clary didn't directly agree, but Jace knew she wasn't rejecting him.

Jace grinned. Covering his entire face. He latched a hand onto Clary's bony elbow and tugged down the street. She yelped and tried to catch her footing, demanding Jace to unravel his hand. He continued forwards anyway.

When Jace finally released the exasperated Clary, she said in a very aggravated tone, "Friends, do not pull each other to random places. Doesn't give an excuse for you to do that either."

Jace smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, first friend, first experience. Not much social knowledge." Jace never admitted a weakness to others. Did friends do that? Tell each other every detail about themselves?

Her expression softened remarkably, then beckoned Jace forwards. They walked down the main road at an appropriate distance away. Never making contact with each other. And the two of them chatted. Chatted about embarrassing moments, careers, hobbies. Whatever it was that normal teenagers discussed. And Jace, well, he finally found something interesting to do in his free time.

Then a nasally voice raised up from the empty sidewalk. "Jace! Jace! What are you doing! We are shooting today at eleven!" Clary and Jace both stopped immediately. He turned towards the sound of the squeaking voice. _Aline._ Just had to be Jace's acting partner barging into his social life.

As Aline half ran half strutted towards them, she began ranting again, "What are you doing with a fan at this time! Aren't you suppose to go everywhere with _me?_ And dear lord do you need to be at hair and make-up." Aline spread a rumor that me and her were... dating. It had been popping up in random issues of magazines for the past three years. Were we dating? Not that I knew of. Then why? Because Aline was that girl who always wanted more attention.

Totally ignoring Clary, Aline swung a long arm around Jace's neck and dragged him down the street. Jace partially turned his head back at Clary, and gave her a pleading look. Clary offered a sad smile but still shook her head, then walked in the opposite direction. Crossing her arms and facing the ground. Jace and Clary had been leisurely strolling along that sidewalk and chatting away just minutes ago. But now, Clary was walking back down it alone, and with Jace struggling to stride the other way, the distance between them kept increasing.

 **WHAT?! I cannot believe this chapter is only like 1.2K. No, it seemed so much longer. But it's a school night, so I can't continue. R &R everyone. Extra note: I can see how many people are viewing my story (not in a stalker-ish way) and it's sad that 1. views are decreasing-ish and 2. Only two-hundred-fiftieth of my viewers are actually commenting. That makes me sad D:, but it (hopefully) won't stop me from writing.**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	9. Lies Unfolded

**I know everyone loves frequent updates, but with homework and Chinese homework (two different things, trust me) and tests, I can't update daily _during weekdays._ I will right a bunch over days, so the chapters _should_ be longer, though expect 1-2 updates from Monday-Thursday. I really would update more often if I could ;-;. Please please PLEASE review, favorite and follow, all those emails overloading my inbox really motivates me to continue writing. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE R-F-F. Ya'll need some gratitude sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters or plots from TIWHiLL or TMI**

 _~* Chappie 9 *~_

It shouldn't have upset Clary that Jace had a girlfriend. She always _knew_ Jace had a girlfriend, it spammed the front cover of every popular magazine. But actually seeing Aline just gave her a reminder of who Jace was. Well, Jace himself didn't seem too happy about Aline dragging him away. The way he glanced behind his shoulder seemed like genuine distaste. In fact, neither he or Aline had actually ever stated that they were dating, all Aline said was, "Aren't you suppose to go everywhere with _me?"_ It suggested they were together, but didn't explicitly declare it. Gossip magazines only presented rumors for views... right?

Clary's footsteps scuffed the rough pavement of the concrete. Crisp wind blew against her face, sending shivers up her body. Not really going anywhere, Clary continued forwards under the beating sun. Her head absently turned around every so often, just checking to see if Jace might come running back to her.

He didn't.

As Clary anticipated, the street remained deserted.

It didn't take long for Clary to finally cut across to the other sidewalk, and begin plodding back home. The lengthy walk seemed extended without any company. Occasional pedestrians scampered pass Clary, not casting a ingle glance her way. As Clary proceeded forwards still, spotting an unusually large throng of screeching fangirls. There was only one possibility of who was in the middle. Who else could it have been?

Twisting her head to the other side, Clary did her best to shuffle unnoticed. She thought she had escaped, but the footsteps grazing the sidewalk behind her became more distinguished until they came to a full stop. A large hand wrapped around her entire shoulder and spun Clary around 180 degrees.

"Shouldn't you be off shooting with your girlfriend?" Clary didn't mean to sound rude, but her tone of voice quickly came of that.

Jace hid his pained reaction, but Clary noticed it for the split second before. "Aline lied. She just wanted to take me away and do the signing."

There was something else. Something else Jace wasn't tell Clary. She could tell by the way he wasn't looking directly into her eyes and how he seemed on edge when rapidly tapping his foot on the ground.

"So she is your girlfriend," Clary said finally, trying to find a way to break the heavy silence.

Jace's eyes turned icy, but they quickly changed as he exhaled. "I'm _meant_ to be her girlfriend. My manager says I have to, gossip magazines are pressuring me, even Aline herself is always seducing me. Yet no one hears _me_ out, the guy who has to go through with all of-" he paused for a moment, finding the right word. "this-this absurdity!" he spat.

Without knowing Clary did so, she placed a freckled hand on his heaving back. When it seemed like the right time, Clary asked, "Can't you just stop all of it then? Tell your manager you don't want to do this?"

Instantaneously, Jace's expression darkened again. "You think I haven't thought of that?" his bluntly inconsiderate answer took Clary aback. Jace acknowledged her response and offered a lop-sided frown. "Sorry, the friend this still new to me. I'm so used to saying everything that comes to my mind."

The corners of her mouth twitched up a bit. "It's called blunt," Clary offered.

Then pounding footsteps came from behind them, and the fangirls were running towards them and screaming Jace's name. They were all probably board of getting autographs from Aline and came for Jace.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Make a run for it?"

Clary let the hand on his shoulder slump back down to her side then widened her grin. "From where those fans are, running won't make a difference. But why not try?"

 **I'm ooper duper sorry (is that a word?) I wanted an update but I've been so so so so so BUSY! I apologize to those of you who were anticipating daily updates, but I only get down 400 words yesterday, so I didn't update. This chapter is still pretty short, but better than nothing!**

 **-That Piggles .3.**


	10. Damp Journeys

**Why does everyone tend to view my story a lot on Saturdays (that's fine because it's the weekend) and... Thursdays?! Anyway, I think I'm going to start doing that cruel thing where I don't update till I get 7 (favorite number) reviews. I might do follows/favorites instead, but guest readers can't follow and favorite so... You guys will tell I'm starting this up if I don't update. Though if I do not get 7 reviews, then I will update, but I'll feel sad; really sad ;-;.**

 **Disclaimer: NOTHING belongs to me from TIWHiLL or TMI, smash (smush...smoosh?) them together and here comes a story.**

 _~* Chappie 10 *~_

Feet striking the ground were the only sounds audible. The constant _thunk, thunk, thunk,_ of boots, sneakers and uncomfortable shoes hammering behind Jace. He could feel his heart drumming at a regular but rapid pace. It had only been less than a minute, but he could feel beads of moisture springing up on his forehead. Beside Jace, Clary didn't seem to be doing much better. Her breaths were coming at wavering rates and hair plastered down with sweat. But she still kept up, seeming to find the running effortless as she sprinted slightly ahead of Jace. The beatings of footsteps evanesce as soon as they passed the next road. Faint patters were all that was left, and Jace, at first, thought it was the fans desperate enough to try and keep up. However, soon Jace felt icy pinpricks on his arms, and became aware of the drizzle of rain spattering down.

The small drizzle soon became heavy rain. All the fans had retreated long ago; Clary and Jace were walking and laughing under the rain. Water trickled down into Jace's collar and back. The small trails of water leaving frosty streams, refreshing him. Clary appeared to slip on the slick road, and seized hold of the closest stable object, which so happened to be Jace. She firmly used his neck as support, not realizing that her support pillar was a living, moving object.

Jace grinned and assisted Clary back to steady feet. Her large eyes stared up at him, and he gazed back at her. Registering where her arms were, Clary unwound them from his neck, breaking the cliché moment.

Eventually, Jace spoke up under the pouring rain. "Do you want to go somewhere or would you like to continue under the flooding rain?"

Clary had to shout over the clatter of rain hitting the ground. "I think it would be a good idea to go inside. Well, it makes no difference now, we're already drenched through and through!"

A drop of rain rolled down from Clary's cheek, and Jace had the unexpected urge to wipe it away. When he glanced down, he saw his hand already made it halfway to doing the gesture. Quickly, he slapped his arm back to his side, but not before Clary caught a glimpse of the motion.

Averting her eyes, she unlatched her mouth, but the words were quickly drowned by sneezes. Feeling a surge of concern rushing through Jace, he wrapped a single arm around Clary's stomach, trying his best to share his body-heat with her.

Regarding his gesture, Clary flashed him a smile, still weary from her sneezes.

"If you're still not going to change your mind about standing here in the gushing rain, I myself feel like going back to my trailer and waiting out this horrendous storm. I shall gladly accept anyone who comes walking along with me." Jace tried. Keeping his arm stationary around Clary's torso.

Before Clary answered, Jace began to stroll off, and with the arm still around Clary, hauled her along with him. He ignored Clary's objections and protests as she stumbled and slipped behind him.

The rain blurred Jace's vision a bit, but he still distinguished the shape of his trailer in the vacant parking lot. Swinging open the heavy, metal door, Jace and Clary entered the vehicle, the rain cascading their hair halting abruptly. Clary breathed out as if relieved for the drops hitting her head to have stopped.

They slumped next to each other against the far wall. Shoulder to shoulder, they sat in heavy silence staring down at their feet. Clary's head unexpectedly fell onto Jace's shoulder. Not knowing exactly what to do, Jace ran a hand against the back of her head to smooth her hair down. But not until Clary's head flopped forwards, did Jace became aware of her slumbering figure.

Sighing, Jace brought Clary's petite frame into his arms and carried her to his temporary couch. Jace himself settled in the same couch and rested her head onto his lap. He stared down at her closed lids and relaxed features. Her face lacking the usually cheerfulness and bright demeanor that followed her around everywhere. Though she still seemed calm lying on Jace's thighs.

Not meaning to, Jace's sunk into the comfortable sofa and lolled his head onto the armrest. His eyes fluttered closed and he walked into a dreamless sleep.

 **:O such little updates in 4 days! Hope you guys are fine with that (I'm not). Thank you all for viewing, faving, following and reviewing even though I hadn't recently updated. HOPEFULLY I will write soon.**

 **-That Piggles .3.**


	11. Snapped Away

**Fine, 6 reviews, not bad I guess.** _ **Now**_ **I will increase the reviews needed per update by one each time. Moving on, I have taken in some feedback and will increase conversations between Jace and Clary.**

 **Disclaimer: TMI and TWIHiLL don't belong to me; neither do the characters in them.**

 _~* Chappie 11 *~_

Clary's eyelashes withdrew from her cheekbones. Rubbing drowsiness from her eyes, she stretched out. Then, her enclosed fist hit the solid armrest of the couch. Unexpectedly, a low groan escaped from behind her. She directed her eyes towards the noise, and found herself facing a recently awoken tall figure. A loud screech erupted from her mouth before she could stifle a cry. The figure - Jace - pushed himself up, and ran a hand through his lengthy hair. His eyes widened when he noticed my tense figure atop his lap. A smile cracked his lips.

"Sorry, you appeared to be uncomfortable, so I decided to use my pleasant lap as a pillow," Jace explained, with the accustomed arrogance that came with him. He patted the spot on his lap where Clary's head had laid just seconds before.

Sitting up stiffly, Clary massaged her sore shoulders. "Thanks for attempting to help, but it didn't really work." She offered him a sideways smile.

Jace rose to his feet, drawing Clary up with him. "Let's go somewhere. A quick dinner couldn't hurt."

How long had she been asleep for? "Dinner?" Clary started, incredulous. "I guess it can't be that bad. What do you suggest?"

"I would suggest a night at that Chinese place if I do say so myself. I didn't get to eat there last time due to my hasty exit after registering your identity."

The rain had reduced to a light drizzle. Clary's boots splashed in a nearby puddle, spraying Jace with drops of rain. "Hey," Jace began with mock hurt. "You have soaked my perfectly good jeans."

Clary shook her head, ignoring the mist of water spritzing behind her. By now, she knew the way towards every restaurant, store and street in Burnsash. Her instincts led Clary towards the restaurant; she could hear Jace struggling to keep up.

The dim lit store sign shown against the dark puddles. "Here we are," Clary announced, holding the door open for Jace to walk through.

"Such a gentleman," Jace chaffed.

A bright light winked, blinding Clary for a moment. Her vision cleared up to Jace scowling at the paparazzi. Clary knew that Jace was aware of Clary's dislike regarding publicity.

"Go away," Jace growled.

The paparazzi let out a harsh laugh and purposely snapped another photo.

Jace fisted his hand and snarled again. "I repeat; go _away_."

"It's my job fool, like I'm actually going to just walk away," the photographer hurled back.

"Last chance _buddy_ , leave us alone."

"No thank you," the paparazzi said flatly.

Before Clary had time to react, Jace's fist collided with the man's face in one swift move. A beam blinked off multiple times. The photographer clawed at Jace, his fingers striking emptiness. Jace launched another direct hit to the guy's stomach. The man doubled over; short of breath, but he pursued towards Jace. Jabbing at him randomly.

In turn, Jace parried each blow without much endeavor. Aiming a perfect shot, Jace struck at him one last time, which sent the photographer hurtling to the ground. Then, he took the camera and slammed it on the ground, breaking it.

Clary didn't try to restrain herself when she breathed out in surprise. Before Jace could face Clary, she took off in the direction of her house, casting one final glance toward Jace over her shoulder. And as she had expected, Jace was already getting up to his feet. Her feet pounded the slippery ground speedily, but Jace's were getting nosier behind her.

Naturally, Jace caught up to Clary in no time; clutching at her shoulder and turning Clary and turning her around 360 degrees.

"No," Clary sighed. "If the crazed paparazzi is going to follow you around everywhere, I don't think I could do this."

Jace's reaction was shattered. "Look Clary, I doubt that guy got any photos of you," he tried. "I blocked you from the camera."

"Fine," Clary conceded, "one more time. If some other photographers come running to you, sorry Jace, but I can't do this."

"I swear," Jace said in a solid voice, "no one will snap another photo of you again."

"No Jace, it's not that easy. If that guy had gotten a photo of me, it would be hard to take it off the Internet. Who knows what kind of gossip these guys will come up with."

"I'll take care of it, ok? Don't worry," Jace said reassuringly. "Maybe you should go home now."

"I hope so."

Clary walked off without another word. Leaving Jace shattered behind her, reaching with an outstretched hand as if to bring her back.

 **More conversation? Bad, meh or good? Sorry if this chapter wasn't that long, it's a bit challenging to write long chapters. RFFV everyone.**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	12. Splintered Glass

**I believe it has only been about** _ **two weeks**_ **since I first started this story and all the supporters I have gotten it great! Thank you all who have motivated me to continue writing! Now it's my complaining time. Yesterday, I woke up** _ **SUPER**_ **early and I was meant to go swimming but guess what, my car pool buddy over slept so I woke up for nothing :I. Then, I helped my friends and volunteered at this school fair, and it was so annoying because when you do** _ **bowling**_ **every single time someone gets a strike I have to put all the freakin' pins back up. UGH UGH UGH. So because I didn't go swimming, I had to wake up early** _ **today**_ **and blah blah blah now I'm not very happy.**

 **You guys happy? You should be, because here comes the longest, bestest (not real word) and AWESOMEST (is that a real word?) chapter coming UP!**

 **Disclaimer (heh didn't forget this part): Does TMI belong to me? Nope. Does TIWHiLL belong to me? Double nope. Just read on and enjoy my mix of them.**

 **BTW I did** _ **not**_ **forget about the emails. Do not fear, the emails are here!**

 **Also, this chapter is rated T+ ~ M for this one kind of dirty conversation.**

 _~* Chappie 12 *~_

Being swarmed by girls, constantly being ditched and sarcasm were all included when agreeing to be Jace's friend. Clary had not thought it through enough when she had granted Jace her friendship. At the time, Clary just pitied Jace and his loneliness. Sighing at the mirrored version of her, Clary quickly bundled her frizzy hair up into a messy bun. She had returned home after the traumatizing scene of Jace trashing at the cameraman. Since Clary had always hid in the shadows, she had never witnessed so much violence. Short rips of the scene still whirled around in her mind, keeping the events fresh in Clary's mind.

It felt strange. Just a few days ago Clary had befriended Jace. As much as she tried, Clary could never see Jace as the movie star he was. Jace was - well Jace was Jace. As much as his sarcastic jerky aura got to you, the guy still had a heart, and a soft one too. Deep down, she knew he had pummeled the poor guy for her sake. But that Jace - the violent part - was still foreign to her eyes.

A strand of hair fell out of place and into Clary's field of vision. She tucked it back behind her ear and stared at her reflection. It had been a while since clary spent over fifteen minutes in the bathroom. It was always in and out. Now, she was pondering on why Jace chose her over all the other girls. It was true; she previously had a relationship with Jace. And he probably liked that Clary had met the normal side of him before the famous boy he was in the public. The first time Clary had saw Jace; she thought he was one of those guys who hit on girls with beautifully sculpted bodies. One of the guys who would never select her. But here she was, recalling what Jace had done for her.

Something vibrated in the back pocket of Clary's jeans. She reached back and retrieved her phone. The little mail icon had a 1 above it notifying Clary that she had new mail.

* * *

To: TheC'Fray  
From: Pointy_Beak  
Subject: Sorry?

 _So. I would like to apologize about earlier. I didn't think that the photographer would_ actually _fight me. Come one, you see how buff I am? :p. Seriously though. I really don't care if you haven't forgiven me yet. I'm on my way now to your place (sorry if it's so sudden though, I couldn't find a way to make it sound not rude)._

* * *

Clary felt her lips quirk up. It was sweet that the _guy_ expressed his regret first. Luckily, Clary's mom was doing the weekend shift at the Laundromat, so the house was free of life with an exception of Clary.

The doorbell sounded from downstairs. Springing up to her feet, Clary bounded down the stairs to answer the door. From close up, the door was rattling. She peered through the grime-covered peephole. Large golden eyes stared at the door frantically. Behind the enlarged face, small little dots were slowly growing larger. _Oh_. Without delay, Clary opened the door a crack and tugged the figure inside.

Jace ran a hand through his fine, honey hair multiple times. His fingers didn't catch once.

"Why did you seem so wild?" Clary asked after a while.

"Well hello to you too," Jace said in a fake accent. "Of course. I am exceptionally hot, as you know. And those fan girls camping outside my trailer seemed to have come back after the storm. I was chased here leaving a trail of steaming hot me."

Clary punched his playfully in the side. "Shut up."

"But I am not kidding. Many who have fortunately bumped into me have found me tremendously "cute" and "stunning" or as my favorite fan has said, "mind-blowing". I know you think that too. No need to hide it in that head of yours." Jace had moved towards the couch and was lying on it with his feet propped up on the side and hands fisted under his chin. He patted the empty space beside him.

Making her way to the dusty couch, Jace began talking again, more serious this time. "After you left, I checked on the web. The photographer had gotten a few photos, except all of them were of me. All accept one. Which had a part of your arm and hair in it. And your arm and hair is pretty... unique. One of which is very pale and the other extremely vibrant. Respectively. I doubt anyone will every find out your real identity and I intend to fight off the public, fans and most importantly, my manager.

Standing above the sprawled figure of Jace, she became aware of how awkward it was to look down at him. She squatted down next to the couch and placed a light hand on Jace's well-formed bicep. She smiled at him. "Thank you. Really."

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Jace said sheepishly.

"I was never mad at you," Clary replied, a bit perplexed.

"Then forget what I said. You just seemed dazed after I totally owned that guy."

"It's quite late. But we could still have some dinner, right?"

"Lucky you. I planned ahead and ordered some Chinese takeout that we can eat. In _private._ "

Swiftly, Jace sat up and threw open the door. Right outside sat a bag full of Styrofoam boxes. He placed it on the counter and bent over it. "Dig in," Jace said, and then began to stab the mounds of food.

Clary decided to attack the box nearest to her. Which turned out to be sweet and sour pork. She sighed inwardly. American fusion in Chinese food was her weakness.

"Hey!" Jace protested with a mouthful of 炒麵 _(Quick note: whoops, forgot Clary doesn't speak Chinese. Those characters say, 'Ch_ _ǎ_ _omiàn' aka Chow Mein.)_ "You ate all the PORK!" He grabbed at the box like a child and stuffed the remains into his mouth.

~*~*~*~*O*~*~*~*~

Jace and Clary sat on adjacent couches; content with their meals.

"That's strange," Jace said, patting his still flat stomach.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "What's strange?"

"That you didn't insist on eating a piece of lettuce for dinner. You actually ate. And _a lot._ "

"Every been to health class? Eating from one food group and too little will raise your metabolism and-"

"ENOUGH!" Jace yelped. "No education. Please!" He added, pressing his palms to his ears.

Clary grinned. "You know about the Pythagorean theorem? a2 + b2 = c2. It's because-"

Jace had begun to sing, still holding his palms up to his ears.

"I'm just playing with you," Clary stated once Jace had released his ears.

"No kidding."

A phone rang loudly. Out of instinct, Clary reached for her device on the table. But Jace already had his in his hand and placed it on his ear. _"Jackson Hetty, who is calling?"_

Astonishingly, Clary heard the reply. Since the phone was pressed so tightly to his ear, he probably accidentally turned on speaker.

 _"Shut it Jace."_

 _"Oh hey babe."_ Jace replied to Clary's surprise.

 _"Great, first hot stuff, then cute ass now babe? You could do better."_

 _"Thanks mammoth breasts."_

 _"Love it. Keep that up and I might get you up to second base."_

 _Get you up to second base._ That means Jace and the other girl had actually done something before.

 _"Can't wait."_

 _"Oh I know you can't wait. I'll put on a hot lacy bra on and a revealing thong, how bout' that?"_

 _"So descriptive. Love it. Make sure it's white. I love seeing your hair in you know what place._ Don't _shave it. You know how much I love to play with it."_

 _"That was once."_

 _"One great time."_

Jace finally stole a glance up at Clary. But his expression was... _blank._

 _"It sure was. I love how you started with your tongue too. Then you ana-"_

Jace hung up the phone as emotion surged back through his face. He looked at Clary with sad eyes. "I'm sorry you had you had to hear that. Magnus is paying me with two hours of break time to talk dirty with Aline so she thinks I like her. And sometimes I also have to-"

"That's fine," Clary replied sternly. "I needn't know about your affairs." She hadn't noticed how much rage built up during the conversation.

"Clary, you know I was acting," Jace tried and began to move his hand towards Clary.

She knocked it away without endeavor. "You may have been acting. But deep down there is some psychotic pervert just waiting to explode. No pun intended."

He looked taken aback. His eyes clouded with anger, fear, hurt. He turned around, about to leave.

"Look Clary. I don't know what made you think that but if that's how _you_ really feel then I don't-" he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jace, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what? _You_ said that. I know you meant it. Die slowly Clarissa Fray." With that, Jace slammed the door behind him. Leaving Clary alone in the house.

No. Clary would _not_ go down without a fight. She swung open the door and sprinted after Jace who was stumbling down the street. As she approached Jace, she heard a sniffle. A sniffle. From _Jace._ Maybe Clary really had hurt him. A meter away from Jace, Clary halted. She observed the lean figure kicking small rocks on the pavement and slowly making his way down the street. Clary took one more step forwards, then another. But in the middle of the third step, she faltered, stopping mid-stride and let Jace walk off.

 **WOAH! 1.5k. I think that's my best... right? Dang, took me like an hour to write. So! Anyone wanna guess why Jace is so... Bleh? Go ahead I personally think it's pretty obvious but ya' neva know. And if it wasn't clear enough, the person on the phone was Aline. REMEMBER! Next week as in October 26, I will be on a school trip. To motivate more commenters because I really need feedback on this story and the ratio of reviewers to viewers is very very _very_ low. PLEASE please please review, not for publicity but more to improve my story. And of course it motivates me to continue. If for some reason you guys are really rushed, just click that one box on the bottom of the page and type a simple, 'good' or 'love it'. THANKS! **

**I am thinking about having a 50 review special or 100 review special... maybe both. I have tons of ideas coming up so keep on reading!**

 **-That Piggles .3.**


	13. Detached Bonds

**Guess who worked like 4 hrs writing this chapter? THIS GIRL. And why do you think I took many hours typing this up? Because today, this story got to FIFTY REVIEWS! *cheering* *whooping* *screaming*. I happily missed my swim thing thing to write this next chapter up, hope ya'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: FORGET IT! GET ON WITH THE STORY**

 _~* Chappie 13... part 1 *~_

How could someone so sweet and thoughtful have the ability to hurt Jace? He kicked at the dirt as he clambered up towards his trailer. Even Jace was astounded that Clary hadn't followed him.

Immediately on entering his temporary house, Jace slid down the wall and placed his face against his palms. Then he felt something wet drip onto his arm. The air conditioning blew against his face, sending chills through his body. Then another drop fell, this time on the carpet. As the AC blew again on his face, he realized why it felt so freezing. Just to confirm his theory, Jace rubbed vigorously at the space beneath his eyes. His finger came away shining with wetness. It was as if the tears brought back the memories of a couple years back. Oh so many memories, rushing back like a tennis ball soaring across the net.

The one-year, Jace had been 13 and went to the premiere party. He remembered Magnus letting his take a sip of some bitter drink. That was enough to wipe away any saneness a 13-year-old movie star had. Jace had walked up to a group of random girls a couple years older and tried to seduce them. The dreadful night ended with his virginity taken. The girl had called him up a couple weeks later asking if he wanted to "do it again". After that call, he swore to change himself.

Well, it was all fine till he went to a movie shoot in Miami. It had only been two years ago after his promise. But a couple months in, Jace had shattered any vows he had made earlier. His movie partner for the shoot was insanely charming and attractive. Of course, it ended horribly. An email had arrived not a week after they had had sex. He had gotten the girl pregnant. That had done it. Never had Jace heard a peep from the girl again. Most likely her career had collapsed because of him. And once again, he pledged never to open himself up again.

Clary was Clary. An off limits girl who kept to herself. Not one to usually be a target of Jace. But she was different, in many ways. Even _he_ thought that maybe he had finally earned himself a good friend who would not care a damn about his fame.

It was all wrong. Clary didn't care about his fame; she _despised_ it. Now that Jace was aware of how rude she could be, he noticed the numerous times where she had been insolent around social media broadcasters, photographs even fans.

Tears streaked down Jace's face; curling down towards his mouth. His breath hitched at every intake of air, and as he exhaled, his breathing was uneven. How had Jace let himself feel so defeated against one girl? No one had _ever_ gotten Jace as emotional as he was now.

He hugged his knees close to his chest then tucked his hands under his armpits. This was Jace's position whenever he felt melancholy.

At long last, the last tear plummeted, final sniffle breathed and the last traces of puffiness faded away back to Jace's flawless tanned skin.

After sitting slumped in the corner of his trailer, Jace finally mustered enough nerve to stand up. Stretching out his soar muscles, he fixed his gaze onto the plastic device resting on his mahogany table.

Absentmindedly, Jace speculated about whether or not Clary had mailed him. Whether she was going to be apologetic or blunt. No matter how hard Jace tried to parry any thoughts about Clary, somehow, everything would lead back to her. Her inhuman like eyes, vivid hair, porcelain skin.

It was difficult, but Jace was going to try. If his promise was going to be fulfilled, Clary _had_ to be fully pushed from his conscience.

 _~* Chappie 13... part 2 *~_

Abashed, remorseful even sheepish. Clary had lived the first week after Jace with only those feelings. But gradually they had withered and then retreated entirely.

Over the three weeks after the incident with Jace, Clary had attempted and succeeded to steer clear of him. Weekends were especially hard when Clary couldn't do her usually strolls along the beach because of the movie shots being done there. Instead, she had to dawdle down the roads and streets.

On the third weekend, Clary swung into a small cafe. She lingered in the line. When the final person stepped out, Clary approached the counter.

"A chicken wrap please?" Clary questioned the cashier in a respectful manner.

The women nodded as a response and ducked behind the counter. A bell chimed behind her, and not thinking much about it, Clary placed the money on the counter. The women reappeared with a bundle of paper. Clary exchanged the money with her food then made her way to the door.

A flash of bright gold caught Clary's eye, then found herself face to face with the one person she had been avoiding. The chicken wrap she had been holding plunged towards the ground.

Clary backed up a couple of steps and accidentally collided with the gum rack. The packets crashed to the ground. But she could care less about the gum; her feet were rooted in place and her eyes refused to leave Jace.

Promptly, Jace darted towards the fallen products and began collecting them, utterly ignoring Clary. The cashier was already on her hands and knees gathering and piling up the gum. Her head knocked into Jace and she muttered an apology. Clearly no one had noticed who Jace was yet, because the cashier gaped at Jace, unmoving.

"Uh-um-err I-I can clean it up Mr. Herondale," the cashier stammered.

Jace shook his head and continued to assemble the products. The cashier smiled at Jace and 'accidentally' brushed her hand over his.

Still, Clary stood gazing down at the two.

"I can help, if you want," Clary started, mostly talking to Jace.

In spite of that, the cashier still replied. "No need, Mr. Herondale is really helping enough. Mind your clumsy self out as you exit."

Clary could see Jace flinch as the cashier said that. "No need to be rude," Jace lifted his head slightly to look at the cashier's nametag, "Jennifer."

The cashier - Jennifer giggled and blushed furiously. Clary could literally feel Jace roll his eyes.

Jace slapped the ground. "Hope that helped." Then he slid past Clary, bumping her shoulder a bit.

Jennifer's gave up the act once Jace's presence left the store. "Ugh, you really had to ruin everything," she began to say, "couldn't you see he liked me you little-"

Clary didn't hear the rest, and didn't bother to anyway. She just shoved her way to the door.

Jace was already halfway down the block when Clary got closer. Just like three weeks ago, she hesitated. But unlike last time, she called to him.

 _"Jace!"_

He didn't turn around, didn't shout back. However he did pause for a moment, long enough for Clary to jog up towards him.

"What do you want Clary," he questioned none to sweetly.

"I want to fix this. Don't tell me you don't feel empty after out argument," she replied, bitterness tingeing her voice.

Jace sighed and finally looked at Clary for the first time in almost a month. "What if I said I didn't feel like I was missing something?"

"Then I would leave you alone." The words escaped her lips before she could hold them back.

Jace stared at her, and without breaking eye contact said, "Why would you do something like that? Why would you be so - disrespectful?" He spit out the last word; poison to his voice.

"Why? Because _I do not have a PSYCHOTIC FAKE GIRLFRIEND!"_ Clary raged.

When Jace finally spoke, it was deadly calm. "You know I was acting. I don't care a _crap_ about Aline and her slutty clothes. I don't care a bit about what we do at night. You think I _enjoy_ having a relationship with a girl I don't even care about? And after the one friend I had dissed me, how do you think I held up!"

"I-I." Clary didn't know what to say. She didn't know that's what Jace actually felt. "I'm sorry," she sad at last.

"Maybe a sorry three weeks ago would have changed something. My wall is built up again, and it's going to take a lot longer than a sorry to knock it down."

"Well what if I tried, if I managed to somehow crawl over your wall. Give me this last week your here to somehow let me in."

Jace scowled at her. "Fine. One week." He crossed his arms. "One more thing; you are most likely not going to have a psychotic girlfriend unless your a lesi."

Clary smacked his arm. "Look at that your already warming up."

His expression hardened again.

"Maybe not. But I assure you, I will find a way to penetrate that wall of yours."

Jace just shook his head.

 **Not as long as I would like, definitely not as long as the previous chapter, but it does have double POVS. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Quick note: As I was rereading some of my previous chapters, I noticed how many grammar and punctuation mistakes I had. So I went back and edited them :D. I SAID EDITED NOT REVISED. In the future, if you guys find any mistakes, please PM or review and tell me. I would really appreciate that so I can fix them.**

 **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	14. Flying Cliffs

**I feel bad that I'm not updating as much as before, so I decided, why not write during Chinese class? So that is what I'm doing now. Right after a Chinese test I am writing the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: TMI and TIWHiLL do not belong to me, neither do the characters, plot and personalities.**

 **ENJOY! AFTER U READ, REVIEW!**

 _~* Chappie 14 *~_

3 of the 4 weeks Jace was staying at Burnsash were wasted on avoiding Clary. He mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. She may have been abundantly rude, but everyone has their times.

As he sauntered down the street with Clary trailing not too far behind him, he thought of all the things they could have done in the time. Jace _desperately_ wanted to forgive Clary immediately., but if he did, Clary's version of his demeanor would change exceptionally.

"Hello, Jace?" Clary asked. She had probably asked a question a couple times before since her voice was tinged with annoyance.

"Hmm? Yes?" Jace replied, trying to seem normal.

"I _said,_ " Clary began exasperatedly, "we should go before that mob of screaming females comes here."

Jace took off without answering or looking back. He heard Clary laugh behind him, and he twisted to look at her. There was no _mob_ coming, just a doubled over Clary. With fake irritation, he stalked up to her then slapped the back of Clary's head lightly.

"You tricked me!" Jace declared.

Clary rolled her eyes. "No crap sherlock."

"Why don't you just say sh-" Clary slapped a hand onto his mouth. When Jace finally stopped struggling against her hand, Clary released the prison holding his lips together. " _Well!_ As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. I was going to comment on how _rude_ that was." No matter how well Jace acted, he couldn't conceal the smile playing along his lips.

"I thought you were suppose to be mad at me," Clary acknowledged.

Immediately, Jace smacked a hard frown on his face. "I am."

Shaking her head, Clary continued to walk down the street. Jace effortlessly followed behind her.

"Where are you planning to go?" Clary asked when Jace finally fell into stride behind her.

"Where are _we_ planning to go. Actually, I really have to go to one of my scenes, your welcoming to watch all this-" Jace gestured to his body, "- act."

"Lead the way goldilocks."

~* o*~*o *~

Jace slid off his shirt revealing his sweaty bare chest. He felt self-conscious with Clary watching him from just a few yards away. Aline strutted up to him in a revealing bikini. Not even a _bikini_. It was literally just two dots of cloth covering her nipples and a triangle over her... private area. Even the line of fabric on her behind was sunk deep into her crack.

"You going to change into your swim trunks in front of me?" Aline said seductively running a finger along Jace's abs.

Backing away, Jace replied with no emotion in his voice. "No thank you Ms. Penhallow." Then he threw himself into the changing room bringing his outfit along with him.

Even Jace looked away as he slipped off his jeans - not his skin tight boxers - and slid on his baggy swim trunks. The nasally voice of Aline was no longer audible from where Jace was, so he rapidly made his way to the set before she showed herself.

"One minute everyone!" The director shouted from a tall, wooden chair.

In impossibly tall heels, Aline strode up to the set. The camera man gazed at her with desire. Aline remarked his glance and kicked her heels at him with a growl.

Without another glance, the director shouted, "TAKE ONE!"

Right before the scene began, Jace shot a glance at Clary. He forgot entirely that this was the _kissing_ scene. He hoped Jace transferred the message properly.

"John. I know how hard this must be for you, but-but it's-" Aline acted.

Jace held a finger to her lips. "Don't."

Aline clawed at his neck and drew him closer. Their lips touched and slid over each other. Even though she wasn't meant to, Aline slithered her tongue along Jace's teeth. He shivered but still grasped her waist. Finally, Aline pushed him back.

"No-no John, I can't do this. You know what must happen, you cannot be doing this."

Before Jace answered, he saw the space Clary had been was empty. His eyes widened and he shoved passed Aline's shoulder harshly sending her hurling towards the ground.

"JACE!" She shrieked.

Jace sprinted down Clary's street, and spotted the small moving dot of Clary further down.

"CLARY!" He roared, hopeful that it was loud enough for her to hear.

Either way - if she had heard it or not - she didn't turn and kept striding down the street.

 **Ok, ok. Did you guys all watch that Shadowhunter's teasers? I hate the actor for Jace. And who is the girl with _Simon?_** **But guess what... LADY MIDNIGHT. The new cover is like... meh. Not the best. I love the infernal devices thing thing.**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	15. Fiery Wrath

**I decided to write a multi POV chapter next update since I most likely will not be able to update tomorrow and definitely not next week. I'm really really busy right now, so this is gonna be short.**

 **Disclaimer: TIWHiLL is by Jennifer E. Smith, TMI is by Cassandra Clare, am I either of those people? Nope... or so you think :p.**

 _~* Chappie 15 *~_

As much as I wasn't dating Jace, if hurt to see him kiss another girl. Especially since the other girl was the most wanted female in the movie business. Clary _didn't_ like Jace. She _couldn't_. If she swooned Jace, then she would become the one thing she had worked so hard _not_ to be. The numerous fans who would kill for a single night alone with Jace.

However, after the first week, Clary couldn't deny her growing feelings. She thought that maybe Jace had liked her, too. But signs pointed out that he didn't really care at all. Jace just didn't seem to care about _anyone_.

The footsteps echoing behind her got Clary's legs spinning faster. But her legs were short and she was not use to much physical activities. For that reason, her pursuer caught her by the wrist, and with the momentum she was running at, almost brought her plummeting to the ground. Strong hands cupped her head a couple feet away from the road. A dark shadowed face towered above her. His silhouette outlined by the sky. Still, gold strings of hair were visible and they could only belong to one person.

Clary began, "Why did-"

But Jace was too preoccupied with pulling Clary into him. At first, Clary thought he was going to kiss her, but then her head moved to the side and she found herself in a tight embrace with Jace.

"I'm sorry Clary, if I ruined your summer," Jace said, voice muffled by Clary's hair.

"Oh, you didn't ruin it Jace. I guess it was fine to have something happen in my life for once."

He stayed silent and ran his fingers through her hair.

 _~*~*O*~*~_

Of _course_ Jace wanted to kiss her. He had been wanting to since the first time Jace had bumped into her. But he didn't want to kiss her in public where social media could capture. So swiftly he had rested his head above her's.

When they finally broke apart, Clary still seemed a bit taken aback. It looked as if they had kissed. Her hair was newly rumpled and her clothes had gotten wrinkled. Even without looking at himself, Jace knew he still looked phenomenal.

"I know this has been - is - a bumpy relationship, but I still want to keep this going," Jace explained, smoothing down her hair.

He saw Clary's hand twitch as if to smack away his hand away, but she fisted it and kept her arm stiffly at her side.

"Why do our conflicts seem to revolve around Aline? What if she wasn't in this story or if she wasn't in my life," Jace started.

Clary tried, "You can't _just_ blame Aline. There are other people involved too, like you."

"Don't blame me. I didn't _choose_ Aline to try out for the part of Elizabeth, I didn't _choose_ her to get the part. I would love to have _any_ other partner than her. She's so... slutty."

 _"So that's what you think about me?"_ A screeching voice hollered.

Both of them swivelled around to face the sound. Aline stood in her revealing bathing suit and high heels with her arms crossed, covering her chest.

"Uh, Aline! Sorry I was just waving off a friend of mine," Jace said.

"I know your little secret. I can tell from how you acted, so strange. Thanks for confirming it though, _Jace,_ " Aline whined then strutted down the street like it was normal to have her butt swaying back and forth for all the pedestrians to see.

Jace casted a quick glance towards Clary then went to chase after Aline.

 _~*~*O*~*~_

Clary watched as Jace sprinted after Aline. She knew that if Aline spread the news about their real relationship, Jace's career would just go downhill. When he had said their relationship was 'bumpy' that wasn't elaborated enough. Their relationship was full of potholes they kept falling into.

Curious, Clary stalked after Jace and the girl clad in a revealing bikini.

She first spotted them discussing in the corner. Discussing wasn't exactly how Clary usually explained a screeching girl. Though Jace was standing, unflustered, listening to the girl screaming at him in high heels.

 _~*~*O*~*~_

 _"YOU DAMN IDIOT! I AM SUPPOSE TO BE_ YOUR _GIRLFRIEND! NOT THAT REDHEAD'S._ YOU _WILL ENJOY BEING WITH ME AND YOU WILL DO IT!"_ Aline pierced her heel down on the ground, creating a little dent on the wooden floor.

"Sure," Jace said calmly.

" _SURE? THAT'S IT? I HAVE LIVED UP TO WHAT I WAS MEANT TO BE DOING. I WAS TRYING TO DO WHAT_ MY _MANAGER TOLD ME TO DO AND HAVE_ TRIED _TO SEEM LIKE I LIKE YOU!"_

 _"_ Mmm, really."

 _"IF YOUR ARE GOING TO SEEM SO CALM ABOUT THAT, TELL THAT TO YOU FALLEN CAREER. IF SOCIAL MEDIA FINDS OUT WE AREN'T A HAPPY COUPLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?"_

 _"_ You're right. I think I know what to do," Jace finally said fixing his posture.

 **EEEEEEKKKKKK it was so short. Sorry.**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	16. Click Here

**I always hate it when I see an author's note, but as the hypocrite I am, here it is and please read it.**

 **So one week-ish hiatus, please continue to comment. I will draft on paper during my trip so an update will be coming soon. I have followed one guest's feedback and brought the story back on check. See ya'll in a week!**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	17. Fitted Puzzle

**ANNNNNNNNNDDDD I'M BACK! So, I am extremely tired right now after five nights of camp so this chapter will be very very short.**

 **Ok, I guess I have been going a bit off track with the plot. So I will finally make something actually happen in this chapter. This chapter is a couple hours after the previous one.**

 **One more thing... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Have fun on this rare Satur-ween!**

 **Disclaimer: dido from previously**

 _~* Chappie 16 *~_

Clary watched as Jace began to pace up towards her. She staggered backwards as he proceeded. Then, to everyone's surprise, he grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her towards him. Their lips made contact and only their lips. Taken aback, she stepped back, causing Jace to stumble forwards and hug their bodies together. Clary kept her lips firm as he brushed back her hair.

When Jace tried to lick Clary's bottom lip, she still kept her lips compressed. In the background, some of the crew members were crying out, nevertheless, Jace continued to slip his lips against hers. Clary turned her head sideways and locked her mouth solidly.

A lean hand, Magnus's, finally ripped Jace away. Even still, Magnus was gentle to not hurt Clary during his actions.

Outraged, and with a face flushed with rage, Magnus shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JACE?!"

Dazed by the kiss, Jace's eyes were glazed over and twinkling. "I'm kissing Clary," Jace expressed matter-of-factly.

Chest heaving, Magnus tightened his grip on Jace's shoulder. "The deal. You know about the deal."

Jace chuckled lightly and pried Magnus's fingers off. "A couple more hours of break? You think _that_ can bribe me any longer? Stupid. So stupid. I would much prefer to live with Clary than that slut over there," Jace declared gesturing towards the unmoving Aline who stood by the camera man.

Magnus continued to roar at Jace, and Jace, who towered over Magnus with his arms crossed, stayed calm and bent his neck to look down at him. It was an obscure scene, a small man screaming at the taller, leaner teenager.

Finally, the argument ceased when Magnus yelled, "You know what Jace? Screw you. Screw this. Social media ought to have already been on to your relationship with Clary. What more would you being with Aline be?"

Without another word, Magnus flounced off. At the same time, Jace walked back up to Clary and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. As he began to lean back in, Clary placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

With hurt in her eyes, Clary demanded, "Is that what this all is? You're just my friend because - because I'm a better candidate for you? Because I'm just a bit better than Aline?"

"No. No Clary, why would you -" Jace paused, then snapped his wrist up to grab Clary's index finger. "Why would I ever do that? Yes, Aline is very very _very_ annoying, but that's not why I chose you."

Her expression didn't change, but she didn't reach to smack away his hand playing with her finger. Then, she did her best to wrap her small hand around his and squeezed it lightly. Using her one link to Jace, she pressed a light kiss - so light that it almost wasn't there - to his cheek.

Without removing her lips, she made a trail up to his ear and whispered, "Then I chose you, too."

"You're making it sound like you own me," Jace grumbled huskily.

Hesitantly, Clary ran a finger down Jace's lower thigh. "I don't, but that doesn't mean you own me either," she paused with her finger. "But if you even _try_ to do anything, I swear I will break you."

"I wouldn't dare."

They pulled each other closer and once again found themselves in an embrace. Removing her lips from Jace's ear, she slid them across his jawline and up to his lips.

Their lips locked together like two puzzle pieces. Jace pressed his lips together, holding Clary's bottom lip tightly. She grunted in approval.

Jace finally released her, gasping for air. "I could get more of that."

Dark red crept up her cheeks and her ears burned. "Well there's more where that came from."

"So cute when you're confident," Jace proclaimed, clearly ignoring her blush.

"How about let's do something different for a change. My place?" Clary asked.

"How about no. My trailer."

 _"But Mister Herondale, what about the scene?"_ Someone shouted out from behind.

"Shut it Charles! Tell Magnus that I need a break!" Jace replied. Then, to Clary, "Five more days to spend with you, let's make it worth it."

Clutching her small hand, Jace intertwined their fingers together. "Let's do that," Clary replied curtly.

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	18. Mega Modest

**UGH. SO EXHAUSTED. If noticed from the chapter title, this is not a chapter. Once again, sorry about that but I'm kind of lost.** **I mean what type of chapter is called, "Mega Modest"? I was very very idea-less at the time.**

 **Got absolutely _NO_ idea what to do for the next actual chapter and I need a bit of help. If no one replies, then there will be no next chapter (if I can't think of anything). So please comment below and give me some suggestions. Also, please do not PM me because for some reason they take a long time to load. I will read _all_ the reviews (all always do... just fyi). Looking forward to see your ideas!**

 **Ok next chapter, I will try to do a longer one. I know I have said that so many times, and the longest chapter I had wrote was 2000 words, but I will try. Due to that, I will take longer to update.**

 **Just to get some motivation on your side, here is how I think the next chapter should start.**

Chapter...:

The door thunderously slammed shut behind them. Jace promptly curled his thumb and index finger around Clary's wrist and glued them to the wall on either side of her head.

As Jace was leaning in, Clary placed a strong hand against his chest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing." Clary pushed Jace totally away now. "You do know that we aren't even officially, you know," she trailed off.

Jace arched his blond eyebrow. "You mean dating? Or se-"

"Shut it Jace. You know what I mean," Clary replied without any irritation.

This time, Jace whispered in his strangely intimidating voice. "That doesn't mean we can't do things." When Jace spotted Clary's expression, he added, "Oh, that turned out a bit wrong."

"Yeah, definitely. And I have a border too, Jace, but you could still push it. Also, that kiss was a one - or two - time thing."

His expression became incredulous. "What? If that's so then I don't think this will work out." Watching as Clary burst out laughing, Jace continued, "What? I'm not kidding!"

"Of course the kissing isn't gonna be a one time thing. Not going to lie, it's actually quite hard to resist you."

"I've heard that many times before."

Clary mumbled something even Jace couldn't hear, but he was pretty sure she said, "Never even tries to be modest."

 **And end that there because I have to go, look out for another update, I might add a bit more on this sneak peak... is that what you call it, a sneak peak? Sooner or later this might become a whole chapter.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE give me ideas, I am desperate. If you think this sneak peak was good then please give me more suggestions for further chapters. Still GIVE ME IDEAS! THANKS TO YOU ALL!**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	19. Why Not?

**So the first few paragraphs are repeats from the previous sneak peak, but I will conclude the entire chapter. I read through all the reviews and all of them were great! Many of them are going to be (possibly) used for a sequel that I _might_ write. But for this chapter, I have used the idea from guest: **_wonderkitty._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the books this story is based on nor the idea from _wonderkitty ( thanks by the way ;) )_**

The door thunderously slammed shut behind them. Jace promptly curled his thumb and index finger around Clary's wrist and glued them to the wall on either side of her head.

As Jace was leaning in, Clary placed a strong hand against his chest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing." Clary pushed Jace totally away now. "You do know that we aren't even officially, you know," she trailed off.

Jace arched his blond eyebrow. "You mean dating? Or se-"

"Shut it Jace. You know what I mean," Clary replied without any irritation.

This time, Jace whispered in his strangely intimidating voice. "That doesn't mean we can't do things." When Jace spotted Clary's expression, he added, "Oh, that turned out a bit wrong."

"Yeah, definitely. And I have a border too, Jace, but you could still push it. Also, that kiss was a one - or two - time thing."

His expression became incredulous. "What? If that's so then I don't think this will work out." Watching as Clary burst out laughing, Jace continued, "What? I'm not kidding!"

"Of course the kissing isn't gonna be a one time thing. Not going to lie, it's actually quite hard to resist you."

"I've heard that many times before."

Clary mumbled something even Jace couldn't hear, but he was pretty sure she said, "Never even tries to be modest."

"I don't think it would be the same if I were modest, though," Jace mused. Clary's head shot up, surprised that Jace had caught her comment. Gesturing to his ears, he added, "Wonder ears here, won't miss a thing."

"And for your information, we are not _dating_ yet, ok?" Clary began, "I don't want to be so public."

Even though Clary knew Jace already new about her anti-publicity, the twinkle in his eyes blinked off and his smile was wiped away. "I know. But _would_ you be my girlfriend, you know, if I ever asked you?"

"I literally just stated that I would say _no._ " When she noticed his hurt reaction, she said, "It's not that I don't like you. I've told you countless times about what I don't want to happen, and if that gets between us, then-"

"It's fine, it's fine," Jace said, with a new grin spread across his lips. Yet it wasn't as charming or joyful as the one that had been wiped off mere seconds ago. "It's still early, too. Dinner? Your treat!"

"Sure - wait did-"

Jace chuckled lightly and swung a hesitant arm around Clary's thin frame. She tensed dramatically, even when he explained. "I'm the guest here, aren't I? So I should be the one paying."

"But-"

"Shush, Fray. Let's just go to dinner."

Silently, Clary complied and finally loosened her shoulders. Just a bit.

The sun still spewed orange beams of light when they had reached their destination. Clary had never really been a regular costumer at the Chinese restaurant, but Jace seemed quite fond of it, so she chose to play along. Jace sat himself down on one of the rotting chairs, however, Clary only gazed down at him calmly.

"What?" Asked Jace finally, finding her stare a bit alarming.

"A proper gentleman always pulls the chair out for the lady," Clary clarified.

Seeming to not fully understand, Jace used his foot clad in thick leather and kicked the chair out. "Happy?" he asked, a small smile daring to play on his lips.

Sighing, Clary sat down. "It's better than what I usually see." Before she had even picked up her menu, Jace waved over a waiter and ordered. "What now. Why did you order for _both_ of us?"

Jace's eyes grew wide. "Was I meant to order for two?" And for a split second, she believed that he actually thought he was only meant to order for himself, but then he smirked. "You actually believed me you gullible midget you. I ordered something...special."

As if on cue, a waiter came out with a steaming plate. Standing up, all that Clary could see was the rising steam. However, the strong scent and the devilish look on Jace's face flared up her warning signal.

"Oh no," she breathed.

 **I was _not_ meant to end the chapter there, it was suppose to be longer. However sleep is calling for me so... cya'll next time! (not see).**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	20. Chewy Events

**I'm going to start off exactly where the last chapter ended:**

 _~* Chappie 20 *~_

During the long chain of emails Jace and Clary had exchanged before they met, he remembered Clary mentioning something about how people didn't eat chicken feet. He even sent a couple photos to her with some Asians eating chicken feet, but still, she wouldn't believe him. So Jace pre-ordered a special meal for them to share.

The waiter dropped the steaming bowl on the table, spun around and left. On the plate, there were pointy pieces of meat covered in gooey red sauce.

With a look of disgust, Clary mused, "This stuff - is it really?" she prodded it with the a prong of her fork.

She watched as Jace skewered a foot and lick a bit of the sauce off. "Not bad," Jace mused. He sunk his teeth into the side of the chicken. "Interesting...very lean and boney."

"Is it really?" Clary inquired, piercing her own piece. She surveyed the foot, closed her eyes and tore a bit off. Pursing her lips, she tasted the small bit off meat then grimaced. She winced and spit the chicken out. "Ugh, this is revolting. The sauce is fine, I guess, but the chicken, it's so - the texture it's just...bleh."

"No, I think this is actually really good," Jace said, sucking on the bone of his just finished foot, "If you don't want it then I guess it's all mine." He hugged the bowl to his chest and started to devour it all.

"Yeah, it's fine. I wasn't that hungry anyway," Clary laughed.

"Mmm, yeah that's great," he replied, not really listening. Jace threw the final bone back into the bowl, and licked his fingers. "So where to now?" There was a spot of sauce on his cheek, and, for some reason, Clary found it insanely hilarious.

"What? What?!" Jace demanded.

"You have a little..."

Jace wiped his sleeve across his cheek, creating a little stain on his nice dress shirt. "Yep, better," Clary observed.

Abruptly, Jace stood and grasped her hand. "C'mon, let's go somewhere."

"You mean somewhere - ahhh." He hauled Clary up to her feet and tugged her towards the door. "Where are you going!"

"Somewhere special," Jace answered curtly.

A loud noise broke the silence from outside. A colorful flower of light erupted against the black night sky.

"It's The Fourth? Really?" Clary asked, incredulous.

Jace didn't answer, he watched, beguiled by the exploding light. The colors reflected against his eyes, changing his eyes from gold to green to red. She shuffled a little closer so their shoulders touched. Clary thought she heard Jace mutter, 'beautiful.' It really was. Every year, she never cared about watching the fireworks, come to think of it, she can't remember _ever_ actually watching the celebrations. It seeming like eternity since last Clary had watched such vibrant light.

"I think it's the right time to ask you again, so, will you be my girlfriend?" Jace questioned hopefully.

Exhaling a groan, Clary answered.

 **Obviously I'm aware of how short chapters are getting but that's because this fanfic is coming to an end :o. As usual, review, favorite and follow!**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	21. Sugar-Coated Mistakes

**_Mentions of some adult content_**

 _~* Chappie 21 *~_

"You know what the answer will be," Clary announced towards Jace.

He shook his head sadly and leaned down to her. His hip was pressed gently against Clary's as their lips locked together. A hand hesitantly went up towards her hair and rested lightly there, as if Clary was precious porcelain. His lips moved against her's passionately and eager. But Clary knew Jace was aware of them out in the public, so that's as far as they went, nothing more than a animated make-out session underneath the dim light from the fireworks blooming above.

A cat call from behind them broke the daze. Jace stared at Clary, stupefied. When he whispered in her ear, it was all tongue and teeth. "Let's go to the trailer."

Part of her wanted to go back with Jace and fool around all night. Part of her knew better than to spend a night with the charming movie-star. "As long as we don't do anything...that we will regret later."

"Not making any promises," mumbled Jace.

Shoulder to shoulder, the two jogged back to the trailer, drunk with each other. Once the trailer door shut, Jace collapsed heavily onto the couch. Carefully, Clary stretched out her legs over his, and Jace draped his hands just above sprawled legs. Slowly, she felt Jace begin to unfasten the flats she had been wearing. The right one hit the ground and he instantly began working on Clary's left shoe. Once that one laid next to it's pair, Jace slid his hand steadily over her ankle, calf, lower thigh. His fingers left a trail of goose bumps prickling against Clary's skin.

She breathed it deeply.

His other hand ran up Clary's leg admiringly, taking in every bit of her leg. She didn't let go of the breath, she stayed tense and still under Jace's exploring palms. Then Clary found Jace face to face with her, gazing intensely into her eyes. Jace touched my shoulder; Clary touched his back. Then he rearranged himself to stretch forwards and meet her lips.

This time, Jace didn't start slow. His lips were parted against Clary's as soon as they made contact. He moved his hands from her thighs to her back and hip. But she kept her arms anchored on her sides to keep her balance. Suddenly, Clary's arms buckled under their combined weights and both of them tumbled backwards on to the floor. They never broke apart from their embrace, though. Jace kicked away the shoes from under his calf with a low growl.

Not pausing once, his arms crept farther up Clary's back and held her tighter. Soon, she broke apart, needing air. Clary rested her forehead against Jace's, both of them breathing deeply.

Whispering so slightly, even from the distance Jace was from Clary, he had to strain his ears. "I'm sorry if this isn't as good as anything else you've done."

Jace was the movie-star.

Jace was the one everyone knew.

Jace was the one who had probably slept with tons of girls.

His hands squeezed her cheeks slightly, and smiled a lopsided grin. Closing his eyes, he said clearly, "I don't want to leave."

And in Jace's trailer, they interlocked lips again and one article at a time, slid from their clothing. His hands adored Clary's body, and her mouth ventured through his. All the problems disappeared like that, and ultimately it was just us. Us. Us

o*~O~*o

Clary's eyes opened, and didn't know where she was. And then, everything came back in a whir. But she still didn't understand. Clary's bare legs were sprawled on top of the comforter, and the lights from outside shone reflections through the cracks of the curtain. Then she noticed Jace's cleaned shaved chin resting on the side of one of Clary's breasts. She dared a glance downwards. Jace's golden skin was everywhere. His hips, his arms, his legs, one of his ankles was even crossed under Clary's thigh.

One of his slender hands were inattentively slung around Clary's shoulders, the other was curved in the space between her breasts.

She put two and two together and figured out why both of them were very, very naked.

They had stumbled in the trailer yesterday night after their 'date'. Intoxicated with each other. What had Clary been thinking? What was she even _doing_?

Carefully, she separated their attached bodies and located her clothing spread on the floor. The clock nearby said it was 4:00am. Her mother must have been worried about her. She never stayed out later then eleven at night.

"Hey," Jace suddenly said from behind her. He looked young and confused and tired. He pointed his fingers from the blanket in Clary's direction. Sleepily, he repeated, "Hey."

All of a sudden, she was petrified that he might say a name other than Clary. She knew in a bruising, truthful way that if he said another girl's name right now, it would break her heart.

"Clary," he began again, "what are you doing?"

She didn't know herself. On shaking legs, she tugged her clothing on.

"I have to go," Clary said. her voice sounded a lot more awake than his.

"No," Jace pleaded, "Stay."

"I can't, Jace, I'm sorry. My mom doesn't know where I am, some - I just have to go."

"Can't she wait on till morning? I bet she'll be ok. Come sleep."

"No, Jace, I can't," Clary said.

Now fully dressed, she crawled pack on the comforter on her hands and knees then touched their lips together. Jace tried to deepen it instantly, but Clary pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

Even if Jace replied, Clary was already gone. She _wanted_ to go back in the bed with Jace and fall asleep with him, but she knew it was the wrong thing to do.

By now, the walk back to her house was easy, even if she felt a little lonely. As usual, Clary only needed to push the door open. Light flowed in through a single dirty window. She pushed the door shut cautiously, not wanting to wake her mother up.

Clary lightly tread up the stairs, pausing every time the wood creaked. Finally, she made it up to the top and sagged on the couch in her room.

Clary didn't remember falling asleep, she just wanted to rest for a bit. But now, waking up sore on the musty, blue cotton she thought about the events of last night. Groans escaped her parted lips as Clary brought herself up to steady feet. She rubbed her knuckles against the back of her neck to take out the knots. She opened up her email and sent a quick message to Jace.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: sup'

 _Sorry about ditching last night. What's the next meal ... breakfast. See you at the trailer at ten._

* * *

The only reply Clary got was a smiley face. Her phone said it was 9:37am, she had 23 minutes - minus the amount of time it would take to get to Jace's trailer - to get ready. She swore to herself mentally for being so stupid.

In one motion, Clary striped off all her clothing and threw open her closet doors. She picked out a loose white blouse and a pair of denim shorts. It didn't take long to put them on, but her hair was another problem. If she were to actually try to comb it, it would take eternity. Instead, Clary grabbed a hair tie and made a messy ponytail-bun. She slipped on a pair of strappy sandals and bounded down to the front door.

When Clary arrived at the trailer, Jace was already waiting outside in dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt. He nodded his head towards her, "You look nicer."

 _Nicer?_ Did Clary not _always_ look nice. "You too, I guess."

"Do I not _always_ look ravishing? Tell that to all of my fans, I bet they would make a whole new internet account just for that."

Clary ignored his comment. "I know a nice diner downtown, how about that?"

"How about no," Jace lifted his hand to show a plastic bag. "Donuts."

"I got dressed up for _nothing?_ "

"Come on, princess, you got dressed up for me."

"Oh shut it," Clary replied and dragged Jace into his residence.

The donuts were small and covered in a starchy substance, most likely sugar. Jace took out a pastry and stuffed it in his mouth. The powder dropped down on to his perfectly good - and black - dress shirt. "Delicious," he commented, "Try one yourself."

Reluctantly, Clary raised her own treat to her mouth. The dessert was sweet. _Really_ sweet. She dropped the donut back into the container. "Ugh, it's really sweet."

"That's the glory of the donut, Clary, it's _meant_ to be sweet. Don't you have any sense of the modern world?"

"Oh I definitely do. But _you_ have some weird stuff going on."

Swallowing the remains of Jace's donut, he leaned in to Clary. Their lips locked like usual, and Jace paused it for one moment to say something.

"Girlfriend?"

 **This thing took me _three_ days to write. But guess what? It's not even that long. Well I hope you guys enjoy it at least. Please check out my other story, it's a one shot and my writing test. AND I ONLY GOT A DANG _MEETS_ FOR IT! Yeah, anyway...review if you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	22. Happy Days

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted this note sooner but this story will be on hiatus for another week or two. First, it's because I have this giant super important activity coming and I won't be able to update. Second is because I'm trying to find a way to write longer chapters. Third is because I writing a new fanfiction for The Infernal Devices. Once again, sorry. See you all in a couple days, continue to review, favorite and follow!**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	23. Not Your Place to Be

**I know I haven't updated. Sorry. I'm thinking of having three more chapters then the story will be done. I will also be writing a new fanfic... not about TMI. Also, I kind of might have forgot what this story was about... please be lenient if some of the subjects are wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah**

 _Chapter 22_

"Jace, Jace, Jace," Clary sighed, "I've told you, no. That's not going to change anytime soon."

"I find myself very persuasive," Jace whispered hoarsely.

Clary slapped him playfully. "Not enough to alter my choices, though."

"Trust me, it will happen sometime. And sooner more that later."

"Idiot."

"But I'm _your_ idiot."

"Don't be cliché."

" _Don't be cliché,_ " Jace imitated.

Readjusting her position, Clary stretched out on the couch. Instantly, Jace sprang on top of her. She let out a slow chuckle and ran her hand over the stubble dotting Jace's chin. Not meaning to sound so low, Clary murmured, "Get off me you overly tall jerk."

Disappointed and maybe even a bit thwarted, Jace slid off her so he was perpendicular to Clary's feet. "You're no fun," Jace derided playfully. Even if it was a joke, it still iced Clary's heart a bit.

"Are you admitting that you're only in it for a good time?" Clary disputed, looking vexed and indignant.

Jace's eyes grew dark and irritated. "Why are you always thinking the worst about me? Just because I might have been in rehab before, doesn't mean I'm not crazy and wasted anymore! Sometimes Clary, I think you think the worst in people so when something bad _does_ happen you don't feel as sting as much. Like when you're meant to get a shot," Jace continued, "and you pinch yourself really hard before you get the needle so your arm is already sore, then when you _actually_ get the shot, it doesn't hurt as much. But you put yourself in so much pain before the something really bad happens."

"Wow, great analogy you have there," Clary said sarcastically, hoping to get the mood up.

The look Jace shot Clary said, _don't even try_. "If _you_ think I actually don't like you for - for _you_ , then what's the point of all this! You know, I could have chosen any other girl over you. There are thousands - _millions_ \- others who would fly around the entire world to just be with me. What makes you so special?"

"So I was just a fling? I one time girl that doesn't mean anything to you?"

Reaching out an arm, Jace said, "I - that's not what I mean!" His tone was exasperated.

"Shut up you son of a - " Clary stopped herself. She have never swore in her life, excluding the word damn, and she wasn't going to start then, just because of a petty argument. Even still, Jace caught the threat.

His eyes became slits as Jace stared Clary down. "Take that back," he growled in a dangerously low voice. "Take that back now." Jace repeated.

As much as Clary wished she could take it back, the words didn't escape her parted lips.

"One more time. Take it back."

"No."

In an incredulous tone, Jace whispered, "Get out." When Clary didn't budge, Jace roared, "Get out!"

 **Updated chapter! Almost done, I need some suggestions on what happens next.**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	24. It's Too TIGHT!

**Quick questions/comments for reviewers:**

 **Golden herondale: do you mean the plot is repeatitive or the update was actually _exactly_ the same as the previous one (because I know that)... (I also know the plot is repetitive :p) Also, I read your page and...HUSH, HUSH :D:D:D (next fanfic... probably)**

 **cheshire15: ikr, I'm trying to create a Clary that is childish and a bit sensitive. 1. because I kind of maybe don't like Clary _that_ much 2. I want Clary to change and see how freakin' immature she was (and is) being**

 **Mundane (guest): possibly...**

 **thisgirllovestoread677: It MUST! *holds hand out* XD btw, I love your favorited stories**

 **wonderkitty: once again, I am stealing your idea - heheheheh. Jk. Thank you for the suggestion again! I am going to tweak it a bit because I still want Jace to seem like a badbutt (doesn't sound as good)**

 **Other guest who agreed with wonderkitty: thank you for liking my chapter, sorry it's short.**

 **BACK TO THE STORY! I haven't forgotten about Isabelle, I don't think it was clear, but Isabelle is kind of mad at Clary for stealing Jace and junk.**

 _Chapter 23_

Without a word, Clary jammed her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts. With her shoulder, she nudged open the door then threw herself outside; exposing Clary's porcelain skin the the white hot wrath of the burning sun. It took everything in Clary's will power to not turn back around and look to see if Jace was looking out the window, or even chasing after her.

The nonexistent sounds of footsteps told Clary that Jace wasn't following her.

Once she was out of view from the trailer in every possible angle, Clary slid down a wall of a shop and sagged on the pavement. Sticking her head in between her knees, she steadied the uneven breaths leaving her nose. She blew it. And getting into the dispute with Jace _almost_ led to Clary saying her first swear word. Almost. Tourists shot Clary brutal glances when they turned the corner and tripped over her foot. Her throat clenched painfully and Clary's stomach tingled uneasily. She felt like she needed to cry, but her eyes remained dry.

Footsteps that could only be created my boot heels approached. Two legs clad in tight denim and dark leather appeared in front of Clary. Knowing who it was, she shifted her weight so her back faced the girl.

"Why are you all dressed up and bawling on the street?" the voice asked softly.

"I'm not bawling on the street," Clary replied hoarsely.

"Well looks like it. Look up."

Reluctantly, Clary obeyed and stood face to, well, neck, of her familiar friend. Isabelle swept her eyes up and down over Clary's short frame. "Damn girl, you're a wreck. What happened to you?"

Unexpectedly, Clary flung her arms around Isabelle's torso - only because her shoulder were too high up - and whispered, "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I missed so many of my shifts at the Laundromat, and I didn't spend any time with you for the past weeks. I'm so sorry."

"Aw Ginger, it's fine. Your mom paid me to work your shifts, and it wasn't that bad. I mad like a hundredth of a thousand bucks."

"That's only a hundred dollars. That's not enough to pay for all those weeks!"

Isabelle tore Clary away from her grip on Isabelle's sleek leather jacket, then pressed Clary down the street. "Come on, I'll take you to my house then we'll show that idiot of an actor what he really means to you."

Clary halted in her tracks. "I never told you anything about the Idiot and I."

"He's a movie star, Clary, of course I know what happened."

~.~0~.~

Clary stood in front of a tall mirror in Isabelle's plush room. The only clothing she had on were her black bra and panties. "Um, Izzy, can you get me the outfit you were talking about? It's a bit... weird standing here."

Isabelle came jogging up to Clary holding a pile of black and blue. Obediently, she tugged them over herself, struggling a bit with the tight, black camisole. After the painful process of pulling on clothing, Clary stared herself down in the mirror.

The camisole was low-cut and exposed too much of her black bra. The mini skirt that was three sizes too small (and must have been like underwear on Isabelle) kept riding up Clary's slim thigh. "Isabelle, I'm having doubts about your clothing choices."

"Shut it Clary. I'm the expert here. WAIT! I forgot these."

Two large objects landed with a _clunk_ in front of Clary and two lace fabrics found themselves on her arms.

"Put those on too!" Isabelle shouted.

Sighing, Clary jerked on the lace, careful enough to not rip the delicate fabric, then put on the large objects.. The lace were fish-net tights. They only made themselves mid-thigh, so the black straps wrapping around Clary's thighs were vulnerable. Black ankle boots covered the feet area of Clary. They each had a single zipper on the side that pierced the blackness of the boots.

"Great!" Isabelle gasped from behind her.

"Yeah, great, I look like a slut," Clary replied.

"Gasp!" Isabelle huffed melodramatically. "Once I get your makeup on, you'll look badbutt."

~.~0~.~

So once again, Clary stood in front of the towering mirror. There was so much makeup coating her face that the emerald of Clary's eyes barely shone through the heavy eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara.

"Let's go!" Isabelle muttered.

Clutching the very _very_ short skirt, Clary followed.

"Let go of the skirt, it makes you seem insecure," Isabelle suggested.

"I _am_ insecure," Clary murmured.

Isabelle stopped in her tracks, leaning towards on leg. She had also dressed up for the occasion, wearing a simple dress.

"Where are we even going?!"

Pointing to a large stone structure down the block, Isabelle said, a bit distantly, "There."

 **Got to end it there, I have work to do and places to be :/ I had a tone more to this chapter so just wait for the next update, which will be an _addition_ to this chapter. ALWAYS REMEMBER: It takes what like 7 or 8 seconds to write a quick review to me, so WRITE ONE! (please) All reviews are accepted, but I don't reply to everyone.**

 **-That Piggles .3.**


	25. Fallen Away

**I have recently noticed something while recovering my fanfic files : between chapters 16 and 20, my chapter number jumped from 18 to, like, 22.**

 _Chapter 24 (I think)_

Isabelle said, a bit distantly, "There."

'There' was a large stone structure a few blocks away. The loud _thump_ of music echoed all the way to where Clary stood, and multicoloured lights flickered through the pitch black of the night. "Looks great," Clary replied, sarcastic and unenthusiastic.

"You'll feel great by the time we leave the place."

As the pair neared the entrance, Isabelle simply nodded at the jumper and stepped inside. The thumping music grew significantly louder the closer Clary and Isabelle stepped towards the heart of the club. Young teenagers swayed there hips and waved their arms up at the ceiling. All of them were dressed somewhat punk-ish; whether in black leather, or thin lace. Glancing through the crowd, Clary could have sworn she noticed a bright flash of gold deep in the ocean of eyes. She shook off the feeling and scurried to catch up with her friend.

Clary reached for a deep red drink on one of the tables, but Isabelle smacked her reaching hand away. Clary flashed her a questioning glance-glare.

"It's probably spiked," Isabelle replied with an easy shrug.

There it was again. The flash of gold near the bar across the mosh-pit, this time much closer then the previous flash. Silently, Clary stepped through the maze of bodies to the bar, dazed. She could hear Isabelle calling after her, but her feet had a mind of their own as they stepped over a sprawled foot. Another bright flash came, within a couple feet from Clary. Then, _smack_ she hit a hard chest which somehow found it's way right in front of Clary's path.

"Oh my!" a high pitched - but male - voice screeched, "I'm so sorry!"

A hand reached down and Clary gladly used it at leverage to pull herself up. "It's fine. I have a thing for running into people it seems," she replied with a small grin.

Deeply, the guy who she bumped into chuckled. The guy finally noticed his hand still clasped tightly around Clary's and hastily let go, brushing tendrils of blond-white hair from his eyes to cover it up.

"Erm... nice meeting you, I guess," Clary began, walking off.

"No! Don't go! Let me make up, um, bumping into you. I'm Jonathan ( **In this case he _isn't_ Clary's bro**)"

"It's really nice to meet you Jonathan, but my friend over there is waiting for me, and she is _really_ _really_ impatient."

"How bout' I join you two lovely ladies then."

That statement caused Clary's cheeks to flush slightly, and she hoped the dim lighting covered for her. But Jonathan's amused expression told Clary her cheeks were red enough to shine through the neon lights. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly.

Isabelle found her way to them before Clary could begin leading Jonathan away. "Really, Clary? You wander off to check out some guy?" To Jonathan, "Hi, by the way." He nodded his head with a small smirk.

Jonathan leaned down to Clary's ear an whispered, "Clary as in Clary Fray? The famous girl dating the one and only Jace Herondale? Does that mean you're not available?"

A harsh laugh escaped parted lips before she could prevent it. "Not anymore I'm not, and I want to move on as quick as I can." Clary could feel Jonathan's smile even without looking - or even touching - at him.

The same red liquid from before somehow found itself in Clary's grasp, and despite Isabelle's protests, she sipped a gulp of the mysterious drink. It burned her throat, but she still took another sip, enjoying the slight tangy after taste that remained in her mouth.

The next thing she knew, Jonathan was dragging her to the middle of the room and flinging her around in circles. Clary felt - well she felt _free_ **(*cries*... some inside info you all probs don't know about. I 3 the line: I feel _free_ )**. Her feet traced patterns on the floor and her hands trailed all over Jonathan's chest. Sometime along the way, Isabelle disappeared with some other guy. Like Clary really cared. She was having the time of her life with Jonathan in front of her.

"Let's go somewhere," Jonathan growled in a charming, yet husky, tone. She giggled lightly and let him lead her to a booth. Gently, Jonathan layed her down on the red leather seat and stared down at here. Then he was on top of her, running his tongue across her lower lip, clashing his teeth with hers, running his hands lightly along her back, grabbing fistfuls of red hair. A deliberate clearing of throat sounded from behind their booth. Surprised, Clary noticed a certain golden head peering down at them suspiciously.

Clary narrowed her eyes at the sight of Jace. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to go to a _public_ club and watch out for my girlfriend?"

Jonathan cut in, "I thought you said-"

"We're not," Clary answered.

In a unnaturally cheery voice, Jace said, "Well if you don't mind, I'd rather not see my _girlfriend_ off cheating with some other guy so... _publicly._ Please move to a private storage closet or something, it would be a rather vile sight to see you two undressing and - oh, nevermind, it's too disturbing. Carry on now, go ahead, don't mind me."

Clary grabbed for Jonathan's arm and dragged him away, "Let's do that."

That's when the first punch was thrown.

 **Dramabama! Please review!**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	26. Proceed

**Like I said in one of my earlier chapters, I don't like Clary (by the way, she is drunk at this moment). She's whiny, clingy, dependent, clueless etc. (sry for all you guys who like her). So you're probably wondering why I even wrote this thing about Clary in the first place if I didn't like her. I was planning to contain her witchy(b) attitude and make her a little more independent. But that can never happen. Why couldn't she me like Tessa (TID) who so... great.**

 _Chapter 25 (hopefully)_

The punch struck Jonathan's cheek forcefully enough to release Clary's small fingers. She was about to yell, "What the _hell_ Jace!" when Clary noticed who the hand was attached to. Definitely not male. Certainly not a gold headed, arrogant jerk. Surely not sun kissed and muscular. Unquestionably Isabelle.

Almost instantly, Isabelle let out her white hot rage. "You - you, I don't know! Clary is clearly dating someone. He might be an idiot jerk, but guess what, everyone has their moments! You can't just take someone's girl like that, no matter how much they throw themselves at you." Jonathan held his cheek and stared loathingly at both Isabelle and Clary. His expression was menacing, even Isabelle shrunk back a bit. Still she continued ranting. "And _you_ Clary, as much as I am your best friend, I know you start most of the arguments with Herondale, as much as his movie-stardom may seem like _he's_ the possessive jerk, I've seen you in action, and no one contains you. I thought better of you. Even though I brought you here tonight to have fun and move on, I didn't expect you to move on, like, that fast!"

Clary watched, speechless, as Isabelle's mouth seemed to foam, and her fist clenched even more than Clary thought was possible. Then, with the worst timing ever, Jace showed up with a half smile, half smirk on his face.

"Hey guys," he said easily. Jonathan shot him a shut-up-you-idiot-don't-act-dumb look, or a screw-off-jerk glare. Jace raised his hands in surrender. "Woah there tiger, not here to start any trouble."

"You started trouble when you interrupted me and Clary before," Jonathan seethed slowly.

"Why are you still even here?" Jace questioned rudely, "You have no business with us."

Instantly, Jonathan walked off mumbling, "like I wanted to be near you idiots in the first place."

Then, Jace's face fell, and he looked at Clary with sadness and - disappointment. "You know, I didn't think our argument meant that we were breaking up. It was a petty couple argument _I_ even forgot about. What were we even bickering about anyway?"

 _I don't remember either,_ Clary wanted to say, _it was stupid, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again_. But she couldn't blurt that out, if she did, Clary would seem soft and passive. Instead, "Are we even together, Jace?" She said this quieter than she wanted it to sound, and her voice quivered too much. Almost as if Clary was on the verge of tears. And she was. She wanted the tears to fall out of her eyes, and she wanted to press her face against perfectly against Jace's chest.

But Clary didn't.

Her throat clenched tightly - almost painfully - and Clary tried to swallow the uncomfortable feeling. Looking through her eyelashes, Clary glanced at Jace. His bright golden eyes that were usually playful and amused, now drooped down and seemed to fill Clary with guilt. His shoulders were as hunched, and his mouth seemed to hold a permanent frown. He was miserable. Clary knew it. And as much as she wanted to feel happy that Jace was grieving over their fight, deep down, she felt culpable and dispirited.

"You're not worth it," Jace said, then walked off into the crowd.

Clary looked up, slowly and sadly. Her tears finally tore through her eyes and made their way down in cool, wet tracks. She had done this. Messed up Jace's entire movie shoot, social media standard and now, she felt, shattered his heart a little bit more than it already was.

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	27. Important Note

**If you guys wanted to make me stop this fanfiction, then great job. Since you have insulted my _OWN_ opinion, and my writing style, then this story is ending forever. Next time, if there is one, instead of just saying what I'm thinking is wrong, just suggest something? I don't know, isn't that what _MOST_ people do. Well, I have a feeling some of you guys aren't very... pleasant. I'm done ignoring irreverent reviews. It's not like when you guys say something, I always just have to say no. You dolts should respect what I think, and not try to change what I think. Say goodbye to this story, and any other story I was planning to write. **


	28. Thanks :)

**I got quite a reasonable amount of reviews for the previous note. Many of you - who I will not list, but am very grateful for your motivation - reviewed and said you really liked my story, and that you want me to continue. Even though there are only a few chapters left to this story, I feel like you guys really want to know the ending. From all the reviews I got, you all said you want me to finish this story, and that I should think about the people who really like my story. It's all true. I've read so many fanfics that have been on an infinite hiatus or the author just stopped writing because they didn't feel like it. I really hate it. It sucks to start reading a story but never finish it.**

 **Still, I do want a small break so after this year, as in 2015, I will start writing again. An exact date? Well, the day the last episode of Gravity Falls comes out (;-;), I will post the next chapter... unless something happens. Merry Christmas to you all, and I will post the next chapter soon!**

 **I really appreciate your drive for me to continue writing!**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	29. Cut Him Off

**EARLY POST**

 **:D I'm guessing not all of you knew when I was posting next because you didn't bother searching up when the final GF episode was coming out, but who cares!**

 **Quick recap: Clary "hung out" with Jonathan for a bit at the club. Izzy punched him. Jace left Clary alone at the club.**

 _Chapter 26_

A couple teenagers from the crowd raised their phones and snapped quick photos of the bewildered Clary. A couple of them were even roaring insults and swears at her. But Clary stood in the middle of everything; not reacting to remarks or flashes of light. Wiping away a line of running mascara, Clary shredded through the crowd, pushing and nudging angry dancers away. She darted home immediately, locking the door to her room.

It was all so horrible. Clary felt that ruining Jace's movie shoot was the least of both their worries. Although his voice was stern and disappointed when he spoke earlier at the club, Clary could hear his broken pitch and the strain of his jaw and the way his entire body seemed to be clenched tensely. All she wanted to do at the moment was change into something that wasn't her outfit and crawl safely into bed. But Clary had to make things right. At least between her and Jace. At least before he left forever. At least tape back a portion of his smashed heart.

Clary threw off her intolerable shoes, stripped off her inappropriate clothing and wiped away the remains of her makeup off her face. At least she tried to, hints and smudges of eye makeup were still smeared around her eyes, making Clary look like a demented vampire. Minus the teeth. She pulled on running shorts, a sweatshirt and converse and somewhat reluctantly left the comforts of the home.

After all the night's incidents, Clary still remembered the way to Jace's trailer. Rain beat lightly by the time she made it there. All the curtains were drawn, and there was a sign outside the door - clearly meant for Clary - reading "DON'T FRIGGIN KNOCK NOW".

So Clary _didn't_ knock on his door. Instead she seized some moist stones from the ground and lobbed them in wide arcs at the window. They struck heavily on the window, and Clary mentally ordered the rocks to not crack the window. A light turned on behind the drawn curtains, and they drapes shifted a little. Most likely Jace peering out to check what was tapping on his window at one am.

A minute later, the curtains didn't move again. Indicating Jace saw it was Clary outside and didn't care. Clary moved to the next window, which she hoped was his bedroom window, and began flinging damp stones at it.

Clary could _almost_ hear a groan from inside the trailer. Low and deep and hoarse. She continued to hurl the stones, faster and faster until it would be unbearable for even Clary if she were inside the trailer. Abruptly, the drapes were yanked open.

"What the _hell_ do you want, Clary?" Jace spat out from behind the windows. He must have yelled really loud to get a peep through the double-layered window.

She felt her mouth twitch up a bit. Jace had that effect on her. Always had since he first rammed into her on the sidewalk what seemed like years ago. Clary didn't know if she should laugh or cry or simply walk away. Then the weirdest thing happened. The smile daring to emerge on her face cracked, and Clary began to laugh hysterically. Fortunately for Clary, there was no one outside to witness her act of madness. Well, other than Jace, of course.

After her laughing/coughing fit receded, Clary cast a glance at the window, expecting Jace to still be standing there, staring at her like she was a psychotic maniac. But the curtains were onces again drawn, and the familiar _thump thump thump_ of rock music rocked the trailer.

A thin strip of light colored the dirt road golden-yellow. _Like his hair._ Clary's eyes widened her eyes incredulously. He had left the door open for her. He wanted to talk.

She darted up the turf, tracing the ribbon of light with her trainers.

Inside, Jace layed sprawled on the couch. Clary sucked in a sharp breath. He was shirtless, only wearing a thin pair of red and green flannel pajamas that hung dangerously low on his lean hips. One hand was splayed lazily on his torso, and the other dug deep into his tousled hair.

"Don't bother trying to talk me into your junk life anymore," Jace said sharply without turning back.

 _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been the stupid selfish girl I am. I can change. But I think I'm in love with you. Can we talk it out?_ Millions of apologies and explanations dashed through her head, so quickly she couldn't remember one once another flashed through her thoughts. Instead, the stupidest words escaped her parted lips, "You have no right to say that."

Jace chuckled harshly. "What's _that?_ "

"That as in my life."

"I don't even care anymore. I'm done. Crying, fighting, _trying_. I'm just done. Ok? I'd rather lock my heart away in a chest buried on a deserted island then feel the pain that love carries," Jace hissed, finally twisting around.

"Your heart isn't where your love is." _Gosh_ , Clary was failing at this miserably.

"I don't give a bleep about this stuff anymore. You can't change what you have done. You can't go back into the past and fix anything. You just have to live and learn, I was unfortunate enough to be your first victim. I'm not okay that you broke my heart. I'm not okay that you stumbled into my life either. Pretty much, I'm not okay that I even _liked_ you in the first place." Okay, that stung. A lot. But I wasn't backing down.

"Look Jace, I know I don't have a way with words -" he snorted "- or my actions, but I'm sorry that I did what I did. I'm not going to be all, _have a nice life, I'm done trying to be in it_ , because I think we have - had," Clary corrected, "something going before... before whatever argument we got into again." _Again_ was the keyword.

"I get that you're sorry for what you did. But - but too bad. It takes a lot more than sorry to get back with _me_. I may seem like someone who picks up girls and one times them, but I'm not. I've never done that. To be honest, you're the first."

He didn't need to explain anymore. Clary understood how he felt. He had no interest in her anymore, and she knew she shouldn't push it anymore. So Clary pivoted and strode out the door with as much confidence she still possessed in her.

She had a new plan in mind, and it involved a computer, and a keyboard. If it didn't work, then Clary would finally give up and let Jace be on his way. Anyway, he was only here for 3 more days, how hard could it be to avoid him?

o.O.o

The computer light shone splotches of light against Clary's rosy cheeks. Her fingers danced and dashed across the keyboard, clicking sounds echoing continuously. The email had lengthened from a few sentences, to a few paragraphs. Still, all her words felt forced and wrong.

Finally lying back down against her pile of pillows, Clary glanced down at her email. No. No, no, no, no, no. It was all wrong. She pressed _command A_ then deleted all her work.

She replaced it with a few simple sentences.

o.O.o (Jace POV) o.O.o

Jace ran his hands over the ever-growing stubble on his chin. He _wanted_ to like Clary; well at least he didn't want to hate her.

Sometimes though, she just pissed him off. Something vibrating along his thigh, and he shot his head downwards, glimpsing at his phone screen.

 _New mail : TheC'Fray Sub..._

Jace swiped open the notification and quickly skimmed over the email.

* * *

To: Pointy_Beak  
From: TheC'Fray  
Subject: :/

 _I'm sorry about how I acted. I was mad. Irritated. Saying sorry probably won't cut it so I'll extend the apology:_

 _Sometimes, two people have to fall apart  
to realize how much we need to  
get back together._

 _So yeah, I didn't write that myself. Didn't even bother to create my own "poem", but I'm sorry. The poem does mirror my thoughts, and I'm sorry._

 _If you don't reply or visit by midnight, I get it. Your done. You don't want me anymore, and I won't bother you anymore._

* * *

 **Is it ok? I had to re-edit some parts because I accidentally started writing in first person. PM me if you noticed anything :)**

 **\- That Piggles .3.**


	30. Should Have

**Hey guys. There will be one more chapter after this, so stay with me here. Now to the story... (This is in Clary's POV)**

 _Chapter 27_

It was 5:37pm the day before Jace left. Clary's email remained desolate of emails. From the very tip of her toes, to roots of her hair on her head, Clary felt... well, she didn't know what to feel. Regret churned in her stomach everywhere she went; guilt tingled her fingers every time she moved them; and her mind was swimming about what she might have done wrong. Scratch that, Clary knew _exactly_ what she'd done wrong. There was no question there.

As much as she yearned to forget about her not-so-summer-fling, and start her senior year of high school, Clary knew something felt empty and deflated inside of her. And worse yet, there was no one there for her. Isabelle had gone back to her hometown to visit her family, and Clary's mom was off to god knows where for god knows what reason. Summer wasn't ending great. Come to think of it, it hadn't started too great either.

Almost as much as Clary wished Jace never to leave their small town a little more than a week ago, she could not wait until he left tomorrow morning.

o.O.o

The fucking long shoot ended today at 7'. Finally. Jace had been feigning smiles, and been smothered with shiny grease too much over the past month. The last scene - which he did not need to be greased over for - was the scene where he said goodbye to his love. Huh. Jace could relate quite well to his perfect movie-character.

He should have replied to Clary.

An impatient knock sounded on his trailer door. It swung open not a second later, revealing a fuming Aline wearing a see through not-so-cover-up over her little scraps of fabric. No matter how much Jace tried to deny it, Aline was hot; a sweet rack, and infinitely long legs. But he still had a nagging feeling. Guilt? Maybe. Still with Aline standing with legs spread shoulder width apart, the nagging feeling was quickly overcome by something else.

Aline raised her eyebrow somewhat seductively, and leaned forward, arms crossed right beneath her chest, boosting the twins up. The expression on her face was no longer annoyed.

"We're meant to be shooting now, Jace," Aline purred.

"Mhm, yeah," Jace muttered, not bothering to hide the looks he sneaked at her lower body.

"We could always, you know, wait a little," she whispered suggestively. "I heard what happened between you and the little girl."

In an instant, all thoughts about what Jace might have done with Aline if she hadn't said what she said vanished from his mind.

"No, I'm good."

He should have replied to Clary.

"But Jace," Aline stuck out her bottom look and still somehow managed to make it look slutty.

"What."

"Ugh, never mind. You're impossible sometimes." Aline slammed the door behind her.

He should have replied to Clary.

o.O.o

Clary didn't know what to do. She had been lying restlessly in bed since 8:35pm, with the covers pulled up to her chin, but she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts about summer, and her mom, and Isabelle, and Jace. Well, mostly Jace. Only Jace.

 **I decided just to post this for now, because I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like.**

 **\- .3.**


	31. Yes Okay

**So obviously I've been inactive on ff and I won't be active anymore. There's only one more chapter to the story and you guys can just imagine the ending you want to happen. Happy imagining. Bye**

 **\- Me c:**

 **ADD ON: KEEP READING I FINISHED THE STORY**


	32. Loose Ends, Tied

**Yep ik I ended up posting the last chapter anyway. I know I am a lazy ass most of the times and thanks for telling me that in the review bc it made me want to finish this story. Also bc I feel like totally unfinished. I had to reread a few chapters from before because I haven't updated in so long. Once again these stuff don't belong to me and thanks for u guys who somewhat enjoyed this story enough to review and tell me they did, even if it did include insults. Enjoy. Btw all this is written in first person and I won't say the POV's but it'll be kinda self explanatory.**

 _It's good he's leaving._

 _Good riddance._

 _But I loved him._

Love _him._

 _Please stay._

 _I still love you_.

It hit me so hard I physically jolted out of my cocoon crafted from 2 week old unchanged bed sheets. I pushed out a greasy strand of hair out of my mouth and shot up to the floorboards.

o.O.o

 _It's too late._

 _I didn't reply fast enough._

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

 _Stupid idiot your never gonna see her again._

 _You left it off so bad._

 _I hate her for doing this to me._

 _I love that she gave me this experience._

 _I love you._

"Get your ass moving Jace," my manager shouted at me, hauling three of my duffel bags into the trunk of my truck. I insisted on driving to the airport myself and my manager arranged for someone to drop a truck off yesterday night. The time alone would clear my mind. I needed to move on. After I saw her one more time…

Where would I find her. The laundromat... if she's working today. She had to be. I loved her and, no matter how cheesy it sounded, love conquered all.

"Uh.. I forgot something back on the sidewalk, I'm gonna go run and get it. Be back in less than an hour," I said to my manager

o.O.o

Of course she wasn't there. _Love conquers all_ , they say, _you can overcome anything when you're in love,_ they say. Media. The tragic demise to all life. I was salty. But I had the right to be salty. Stupid fucking love.

o.O.o

 _Jace, Jace, Jace._ Why is it when I want to see you you're nowhere, but when I try to avoid you you seem to be everywhere. A red truck sped past me, jolting the cargo every which way when it crashes over the uneven road. Jace loved red. _Loves._ He's not dead. _He's dead to me_.

"Shut up, Clary," I said to myself.

"I entirely agree with that statement," my imaginary Jace voice says, sounding very fake.

"Stop talking to yourself, Clary."

"I'm starting to doubt your sanity," the voice says, regarding my crazy self-conversation.

"You're really starting to sound like Jace now, O' great magical voice."

A very real chuckle sounded behind me and startles me out of my chat. "Jace!" I said before realizing how desperate I sounded and quickly corrected my tone. "Jace," I repeated, checking to keep my voice monotonous. My hopefully inscrutable countenance is free from feelings for him to hold against me.

His face, comparably better than the one I was trying to pull off, was extremely enigmatic and I would give anything to know what thoughts were crawling around behind his eyes. No matter how insulting they were.

"Clary," Jace said, avoiding direct eye contact and shifting glances at the space between my eyebrows, my hairline, my nose, and a little lower... "I don't like how I - we left things," he continues, correcting his stare to something behind my ear. His voice was laced with platonic-ness. Way to make up new words.

"Sometimes I think it would just be better if you left. You were only shooting for the summer, and we probably would never have met in person again even if we were together. Plus your everything and I'm basically nothing."

"Clary, no. I'm bad at relationships but I never said I was an asshole. If I were your boyfriend, I wouldn't leave you with daily Skype calls and an occasional text message. How low do you think of me?"

"Was that a rhetorical question because I really want to answer it."

"Knock yourself out, confessions will do me some real good right now."

"I like you. As in _like_ you. Not past tense but present. That probably not going to change since you were my first-"

"That's usually not how people use-"

"Shut up a minute, will you. So shockingly I've never been in a relationship before. Obviously not the best experience for me and we can't really change that anymore. Yeah, this isn't your first relationship. Huh, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot about me before you even got home. But I'll remember you. You know how to get on my nerves more than I ever thought possible, but I don't mind living through every excruciatingly annoying moment with you, at least to be friends."

And then he started to lean in, and I contemplated in those seconds if I should be the bigger person and dodge my head, refuse after how he treated me. Left me outside his trailer, shouted at me at the club for feeling up so guy. But either I didn't move fast enough or I didn't have enough will power to make myself move and I was making up excuses.

My head twitched from the storm occurring in my head and his lips ended up smashing into the side of my mouth - which kind of hurt to be honest - but it doesn't deter him and he slides his mouth to lock with mine.

 _Close your eyes and enjoy it for now, Clary. It won't last forever. Hell, it's gonna end in less than a few seconds, but let yourself into it._

 _Breathe._

o.O.o

 _Epilogue_

"I'm starting to doubt this 'oh so famous boyfriend' or yours now. Come on Clary, just kiss me already, you know you want to." I stand with a crowd of my friends in the courtyard at school. Today is the first day of fall break and we're making plans for the week off. Sean, the one who asked me out for the umpteenth time, and a group of my friends stand in a loose circle.

"Oh my god," Isabelle sighs, "this guy right here is so hot," she shamelessly continues with a smirking Sean looking over her head. "Stop making shitty excuses and get together already!"

"What's this about dating my girlfriend?" a voice rumbles from behind me. My group of friends pause their conversation with blossoming eyes. "Hey there," Jace says to me this time, bending his head to kiss me on the cheek. "Ready to leave?"

I nod and grasp Jace's outstretched hand. We agreed on a longterm relationship with frequent visits whenever we were free. Of course it was a hassle since we lived in entirely different states but I believed in our connection. We believed in it. Longterm relationships rarely worked but for the past two and a half months it was going great.

"Oh my, is that Jace Herondale?"

"Yes! He's so tall."

"Why is Clary with him?"

I hated to admit it but I loved this feeling of shock and pride. I didn't know if what we had was love or if it would even last, but we were there for each other when we least deserved it because that's when we really needed it the most.

 **YAY! ok done. Creds to authors Cassandra Clare, Jennifer E. Smith, M** **aggie Stiefvater, and** **Emily Evans for a few inspirations here and there... everywhere. Hope this ending was satisfactory for most of you readers. Fav if you really loved it and review if you want me to change anything! ofc don't need to follow but if you want to show support, knock yourselves out! Thanks for reading! kinda ily all**

 **\- me c:**


End file.
